Trusting Family
by A True Oncer
Summary: Modern AU. No magic. When Emma Swan was 19 she was married and pregnant, she was abandoned by her husband and left alone. Now, 11 years later, her daughter that she gave up 11 years ago needs a home. Will Emma and Killian let Emma's daughter into their lives? Will Emma's daughter trust her new family?
1. News

**So, this is my latest story. I really hope you like it. It was a request sent in by** _ **Demisavedme.**_ **I just want to thank** _ **Demisavedme**_ **for sending in the prompt. I have really enjoyed writing this. I hope it lives up to your expectations! :)**

 **This story has Captain Swan and some other shis that I can't tell you otherwise it will spoil some of the story.**

 **I will update every Friday and if I can't, then I will let you know.**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 _Chapter One_

 **News**

Emma Swan's life has never been easy. She was in the foster system up until she was 18 and never found her birth parents. When she was 19 she started dating a guy named Neal and within a few months, he had proposed. A month after they were married, they found out they were expecting a baby. Neal didn't want to have anything to do with the baby so he left Emma 3 months into the pregnancy.

When the baby was born, Emma was surprised with twins. She had no idea she was having twins, but she still wasn't strong enough to keep them. All she knew was that one was a boy and one was a girl.

When Emma was 28, she met a man named Killian Jones while working. They started dating a few months after they met, and after 2 years of being together, they finally got married.

Killian wanted kids, but Emma didn't know if she was ready. She didn't know if Killian would leave her, even though Killian had told her time and time again that he wouldn't, but Emma still wasn't ready to have kids.

The day of Emma and Killian's wedding anniversary was the day her world changed forever.

* * *

 _Group Home, Boston_

"You can't be serious," Emma explained. This could not be happening. No. Not now, not today. Please, no.

The woman in front of her nodded. "I am quite serious. We need your help, if you're willing."

Emma stared at the floor, she didn't know what to do.

"Can you give us a minute?" Killian asked the woman, who nodded and left the room.

"Killian," Emma began. "What do we do?"

Killian took a hold of Emma's hands. "Emma, honey, I know this will be difficult for you and if you don't want to do it, you don't have to, but please consider it."

Emma looked at him. "Killian, they want me… us, to adopt my daughter that I gave up 11 years ago, before she get's put with another foster family. This is crazy."

"Yes, I know, but you grew up in the foster system and I know you didn't like it."

Emma nodded. "You're right. Can I… have sometime to think?"

Killian nodded. "Of course. I'll go ask how long we have to decide." Killian stood up and left the room, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

Emma didn't know what to do. She had given up her baby, thinking she would never see it again. After a few months, she had regretted it, but now that she had a choice to see her daughter grow up, she didn't know what to do.

"We have 2 weeks," Killian explained walking into the room. "They said they have a foster kid coming in 2 weeks and they need Lia out by then, even if that meant she was placed with another foster family."

Emma looked up at him. "Lia? Who's that?"

Killian sat down. "That's your daughter."

Emma smiled. "Lia, that's a cute name." It was at that moment that Emma knew she wanted to meet Lia and bring her home. "Killian."

"Yeah?"

"Let's bring Lia home."

Killian smiled and hugged her. "I can't wait."

* * *

It had been a few days since Emma and Killian decided to open up their home to Lia. They had shopped for clothes and toys for her every time they had a chance to. The guest room in their house had been transferred into a purple bedroom with everything an 11 year old would want. Books, dolls, stuffed animals, throw pillows. There was a twin sized bed that had pink and purple striped bedding.

Emma and Killian couldn't wait to meet Lia and they hoped she was excited to.

* * *

"Lia! Come here!"

Lia looked up from the book she was reading and ran out of her room in the group home that she shared with a few other girls. "Yeah?"

"I have some exciting news," the woman said.

"What is it, Mrs. Alex?" Lia asked. She was nervous about this.

"Come, sit down," Mrs. Alex said as she led her and Lia to a couch. "So, as you know. You were only going to be here for a little while before you had to leave again."

Lia nodded. She didn't like where this was going.

"I have done everything that I possibly could to find you an awesome home, and I think I found one."

Lia smiled. "Really? With who?"

There was a knock at the door.

"They're here right now. Stay here, I'll bring them over," Mrs. Alex explained. She stood up and went to open the door. "Come in, Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

Emma and Killian walked inside and smiled.

"Where is she? I can't wait to meet her," Emma exclaimed.

Mrs. Alex whispered something to them, something Lia couldn't understand. A moment later, the three of them were walking over to Lia.

"Lia," Mrs. Alex said. "This is Emma and Killian Jones. They want to be your new foster parents."  
Emma smiled and waved and Killian did the same.

Lia smiled. "Hi." She put a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

Emma couldn't stop smiling. This was her _daughter._ She had been waiting for this moment for so long. She just wanted to hug her and say that she was sorry for giving her up, but she restrained herself.

"Lia," Mrs. Alex began. "There is something very special about Emma, do you know what?"

Lia shook her head nervously. This is usually the part when she's told that she was being placed with someone who is just a foster parent and won't keep her forever.

"Lia," Mrs. Alex took Lia's hand. "Emma is your… birth mother."

Lia sat there, making sure she heard right. "W-what?"

"Emma is your birth mother," Mrs. Alex explained slowly.

Emma waited for a response, but when there wasn't one, she got nervous. Killian squeezed her hand, signaling everything would be alright.

"Lia, are you okay?" Mrs. Alex asked.

Lia shook her head slowly. What was going on? She had just lost her old foster parents and now she was being told that her birth mom wanted to be her mother again. Lia stood up. "I need… I need some time… alone." Lia walked back into her room.

Mrs. Alex turned around to face the Jones's. She could see how worried Emma was. "Don't worry, Lia just has trouble opening up to people. She had enough trouble doing it with foster parents, but now that she knows that her birth mom wants her back, she's going to have a lot more trouble opening up."

Emma nodded. "I understand. It's just… when I gave her up, I didn't think I would ever see her again. She's grown up so much." Emma laughed. "Well, of course she did. The last time I saw her was when she was just born, and I didn't even see her then."

Mrs. Alex stared at her, sympathetically. "Lia has gone through some hard things as well. Since I'm her social worker, I'm supposed to find the best homes for her, but I haven't been able to do that. When she was five, she was adopted by an amazing family. She loved it there. But, almost a year ago, the were killed in a car crash." Mrs. Alex paused to make sure Lia wasn't listening, which, of course, she wasn't. "A few days after that happened, she was placed with another foster family, it was not a stable home at all. I took her out of that place as soon as I could, which was a few days after she was placed there. Ever since then, she's been living here."

"So, how long has she been here?" Killian asked.

"7 months. Almost 8," Mrs. Alex explained.

Emma looked down. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. "Well, I'm glad that you called us."

"Me too," Mrs. Alex said. "I've been trying to find out who her parents were the past few months so I could contact them. I found out who Lia's father was a few weeks ago, but he didn't want anything to do with her so he told me to find you, Emma, and I did."

Emma couldn't believe it. Neal, her ex-husband, had refused to take their daughter in. "Well, I'm glad you called me."

Mrs. Alex nodded. "Now, let's see if you can actually talk to your daughter, Emma."

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! Please let me know what you think and if there was anything confusing about this chapter, please let me know and I will clarify it!**


	2. A New Home

**So here's another chapter. It's a bit shorter than the rest, sorry about that.**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews, I really appreciate it!**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Two_

 **A New Home**

Lia couldn't believe this was happening. Her birth mother actually wanted to meet her. She was so excited, but also nervous.

She couldn't mess up this situation. She just couldn't.

Lia took a deep breathe. She wanted to meet her mom. Right then, there was a knock at the door.

"Lia?" Mrs. Alex asked through the door. "Can we come in?"

"Um…" she took a second to answer. "I guess."

A moment later the door opened and Mrs. Alex, Emma, and Killian walked in.

"Lia, are you okay?" Mrs. Alex asked.

Lia nodded. "Yeah. I was just… surprised."

Mrs. Alex nodded. "That is perfectly fine. But, do you want to meet your mom?"

Lia took a breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Emma smiled. She and Killian walked over to Lia. Emma knelt down in front of her so she was level with her. "Hi, Lia. I'm Emma Jones. It's so nice to meet you." Emma had tears slipping down her cheeks.

Lia smiled. "It's nice to meet you to."

Emma spread her arms out and pulled Lia in for a gentle hug. It took Lia a minute to figure out what was happening, but when she did, she hugged Emma. She set her head on Emma's shoulder and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Lia," Emma sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

Lia pulled away. "For what?"

Emma wiped a tear from her face. "I'm so sorry for giving you up. I'm so sorry."

Lia looked down. "It's okay."

Emma felt a hand slip onto her shoulder. It was Killian's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, Lia," Killian explained.

Lia looked at him. "Are you my…?"

Killian shook his head. "No, I'm not your dad. I'm Emma's husband, so your stepdad."

Lia nodded and looked at Emma. "Who's my dad?"

"Okay, Lia," Mrs. Alex interrupted. She knew this was a difficult topic for Emma to talk about. "How about we get you packed so you can go home?"

Lia looked at her. "I'm leaving today?"

"Only if that's okay with you," Emma added.

Lia smiled. "It is."

* * *

"So," Killian began. "How do are you doing?"

Emma paced around in front of Killian. "She's been in her room for 20 minutes. What's taking her so long? Is something wrong?"

Killian walked up to Emma and put his hands on her arms, making it so she couldn't move. "She has to pack and Mrs. Alex is probably talking to her."

"But, when I was in the foster system I never had a ton of stuff to bring. I would have a bag of clothes that was already packed and that's it."

"Well, things might have changed."

Emma nodded. "Are you glad we are adopting Lia? I know we are going to be her foster parents for a while until we actually can adopt her, but what do you think about this whole thing?"

"I couldn't be happier we're adopting your daughter."

Emma smiled and hugged Killian. "Maybe… maybe we should have kids."

That took Killian by surprise. He immediately pulled away. "W- what did you say?"

Emma was startled by Killian's sudden actions. "I mean… if you want to-"

She was interrupted by Killian pulling Emma in for a kiss. "Of course I want kids."

Emma smiled. "Well, easy there. We still need Lia to get used to us before we have another kid."

Killian smiled. "I know. And Emma, I will not leave you."

Emma smiled at him. "I know. I can't believe I ever doubted you."

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Lia told Mrs. Alex as she paced the room.

"Are you happy it's happening?" Mrs. Alex asked.

Lia paused. "Well, of course I'm happy. I've waited for this moment my whole life. I just… I never thought it would happen."

Mrs. Alex smiled. "Well, I knew it would."

Lia smiled and hugged Mrs. Alex. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'm still going to be able to see you for a while." Mrs. Alex pulled away. "Now, let's get you home."

* * *

"Thank you," Emma thanked Mrs. Alex.

"Don't thank me. I would do anything for Lia," Mrs. Alex explained with a smile.

Emma hugged Mrs. Alex.

"Ready, love?" Killian asked coming up to them.

Emma pulled away and took a deep breathe just as Lia came running outside. "Yeah."

Lia came and hugged Mrs. Alex. "Please come visit me!"

"I will," Mrs. Alex promised. She pulled away and kissed Lia's forehead.

Lia smiled.

"Alright," Emma began. "Ready, Lia?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah. I am." She walked over to the yellow bug and waved goodbye at Mrs. Alex. Killian opened the back door for Lia and she climbed in and shut the door.

"All set," Killian explained.

Emma smiled and looked at Alex. "Thank you again. And please, come and visit anytime."

Mrs. Alex smiled. "Thank you, and I will."

Emma smiled and walked over to the car and got in and Killian did the same. Emma looked back at Lia. "You ready, kid?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah."

Killian started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

 **So? What did you think? Please review and let me know! I will update next Friday! :)**


	3. Settling

**Here's another chapter for** _ **Trusting Family.**_ **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you for all the love and support for this fanfiction. I really appreciate it!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Three_

 **Settling**

Emma opened the door to the house and let Lia and Killian in.

Lia walked in slowly. She didn't let go of her bag and she didn't take her shoes off. She walked farther in and could see the outline of everything. Everything was dark.

"Let me turn on the lights," Killian said as he flipped the light switch.

Suddenly, the room was filled with color.

"Wow," Lia said as she walked farther in. This place looked pretty impressive compared to her group home in Boston.

Emma smiled. "Do you want to see your room?"

Lia turned around. "I get my own room?"

Emma laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Come on." Emma and Killian led Lia to her bedroom.

When Lia walked in, she was breathless. The walls were painted purple with butterflies painted all around. The top right corner had a bookshelf filled with books and coloring books. In the top left corner laid her twin sized bed. It had pink and purple striped bedding and there were fuzzy pillows and stuffed animals on it. Next to her bed was a white nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock on it. Next to the bookshelf, there was a desk with pencils and paper.

Lia turned and faced her new parents. "It's… beautiful."

Emma and Killian smiled.

"We're so glad you like it!" Emma exclaimed.

"I love it!" Lia squealed as she ran over to Emma and gave her an unexpected hug. Then Lia realized what she was doing. She pulled away quickly. "Sorry."

Emma frowned. She didn't want Lia to feel like she couldn't open up. "You don't need to apologize."

Lia smiled. "Thank you."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Alright," Killian said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we head to bed. It's getting late and we've all had a long day."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She walked over to Lia's closet and opened it up. Inside was a dresser filled with clothes and to the left of it were dresses and jackets that were hung up. "Here are all your clothes. There is some space in every drawer to fit you clothes that you brought with you in."

Lia walked over. "Thank you… Emma." Lia could see disappointed fill Emma's face, but Emma quickly wiped it away.

"Yep. When you're ready for bed come out into the living room," Emma explained, sweetly.

Lia nodded as her foster parents walked out of the room.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Killian asked Emma as soon as they got into the living room.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. It's just… I expected Lia to call me _mom_ not _Emma._ "

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "She'll get there. You need to remember, she hardly knows us."

Emma nodded. "I know."

Killian kissed her forehead and pulled away. "Now, let's choose a movie to watch."

* * *

"I'm ready," Lia explained as she exited her room a few minutes later. She was wearing polka dot fuzzy pajama bottoms and an old, oversized T-shirt.

Emma patted the seat next to her. "Come on. We're gonna watch a movie. Any suggestions?"

Lia slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Emma. "Um… I haven't watched a movie in a few months."

"Well," Emma began. "That's gonna change. We watch a movie at least once a week."

Lia smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Emma woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm. She smacked her alarm clock to make it be quiet, and it was.

Emma groaned as she sat up. She looked at her alarm clock. "8:15?" Emma drug herself out of bed and noticed Killian wasn't in bed. Emma went over to her closet and got ready for the day.

When she was done, she went out to the kitchen to see Killian making pancakes and bacon. He was all ready for the day. He had to be at work in an hour.

"Where's Lia?" Emma asked as she entered the kitchen.

Killian turned around and smiled. "Good morning, love. And Lia is still asleep."

Emma laughed as she sat down at the table. "I can't blame her. She probably hasn't slept in a decent bed for months now."

Killian nodded as he set a plate in front of Emma along with a cup of orange juice. "There you go, Swan." Killian sat down next to Emma.

Emma took a bite of her food. "I have no work today. I took the rest of this week and next week off so I could help Lia settle."

Killian nodded. "Good idea."

"Today, I'm taking Lia to the middle school to get things sorted out so she can go to school next week."

Killian took a sip of his water. "What grade is she in?"

"5th," Emma explained without hesitation.

Killian smiled. "Well, sounds like a plan."

* * *

Lia groaned as she sat up in bed. She glanced at her alarm clock that read _10:30._

Lia threw her covers off and stood up. She walked to her closet and got changed. She then walked into the kitchen to see Emma at the kitchen table on the phone.

"Yeah. We just adapted her… Yes. Can we meet today?" Emma asked into the phone. Then she saw Lia. "I gotta go. Bye." Emma hung up her phone. "Did you have a good sleep, Lia?"

Lia nodded and took a seat across from Emma. "Oh yeah."

Emma laughed. "Is the bed comfy?"

Lia nodded. "Oh yeah."

Emma laughed. It and only been a day and she could tell that adopting Lia was one of the best decisions she made in her life. "You hungry?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah, a little."

Emma stood up. "Okay then. What would you like?" Emma started listing off breakfast items.

* * *

"So, where's Killian?" Lia asked Emma once she finished eating.

"He's at work. I have a question for you," Emma explained.

"Okay," Lia said. "Shoot."

Emma tapped her pen nervously on the table. "Um… how do you feel about starting school next week?"

Lia paused for a moment. "S-school?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"You want me to go to… school?"

Emma nodded again. She was starting to think that this was a bad idea. "If that's okay with you-"

"It's completely okay! I haven't gone to actual school in 8 months! Home school is so boring!" Lia jumped out of her seat and ran over to Emma and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Emma was shocked by Lia's reaction but she wasn't going to let this go to waste. She hugged Lia back. "You are very welcome, Lia."

Lia pulled away. "When do I start?"

"Well, I was thinking that either today or Monday we go to the middle school and sign you up for school."

Lia smiled. "That sounds awesome!"

Emma laughed. She had a feeling that Lia would start opening up soon.

* * *

"Sign here and here," the lady at the front desk explained.

Emma nodded and signed. "What next?"

The lady smiled and placed another stack of papers down in front of her. She pulled a paper from the stack and handed it to Emma. "Fill out this and you'll be all set."

Emma smiled. She took the paper and read it over. She had to list all of the things that Lia was allergic to. Normally, this wouldn't bug her if it was Killian or herself, but she had no idea what Lia was allergic to.

She felt guilty. She didn't even know what her own daughter was allergic to.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Lia asked, waving a hand in front of her… mother's face.

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." She looked at Lia. "Um… Lia? What are you allergic to?"

Lia shrugged. "Nothing. I'm not allergic to anything that I know of."

Emma smiled. "Okay, good." Emma scribbled something on the page and turned it over. This time she had to list all of Lia's medical issues. Emma smiled. She actually knew this. She read Lia's file and it told her Lia's medical issues.

Lia didn't have many. She got headaches a lot and got migraines every once and awhile and that's it.

Emma handed the paper the paper to the lady in front of her.

"All set, Mrs. Jones, Lia can start school next Monday. I will contact you as soon as we have her teacher figured out."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

 **Please review! I will update next Friday!**


	4. New School

**Do you guys know what today is? It's ONCE DAY! I'm very excited to see how they're going to set up this season. And we get the promo for 7x02 today, so that's really good, even though I expect to cry.**

 **Thank you for all the support one this story.**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 _Chapter Four_

 **New School**

The front door opened and Killian walked inside. "Hello, loves. I'm home."

Emma looked at the door. "Killian!" She smiled. "Dinner's almost ready."

Killian nodded and walked over to Emma. He gave her a quick kiss and then asked, "Where's Lia?"

Emma gestured towards Lia's room. "She's in her room, unpacking."

Killian nodded. "I'm gonna go say hi."

"Go ahead," Emma said as she continued to make dinner.

* * *

There was a knock on Lia's door.

"Come in!" Lia called. She assumed it was Emma because she didn't know Killian had gotten home already.

The door opened and Killian walked inside. "Hey, Lia."

Lia looked up and smiled. "You're home?"

Killian laughed and nodded. "That I am."

Lia nodded. "Cool."

Killian walked over to her and pulled the chair out from under Lia's desk. He positioned the chair in front of Lia and took a seat. Lia was sitting on her bed.

"Did you have a good day?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah."

Killian nodded and he knew that was all he was going to get out of Lia. He needed to ask Emma what happened today. "Alright then. It's time for dinner."

Lia nodded. "I'll be out in a minute."

Killian nodded and left the room.

As soon as he was out, Lia pulled out a box from under her pillow. Lia smile and rubbed the top. She heard someone call her name and she immediately put the box back under her pillow. She was not letting Emma or Killian know what she had, well, at least... not yet.

* * *

"Goodnight, Lia," Emma called as Lia headed to her room. Emma wanted to go in there and tuck Lia in bed and kiss her forehead, but she knew Lia wasn't ready for that. She hadn't even been here for 48 hours and Emma was already making her start school.

"Goodnight m- Emma," Lia said. Lia caught herself before she said the 'M' word. She wasn't ready for that. Not yet. But she would be soon.

Lia rushed into her room, leaving Emma and Killian in the living room.

"You alright, Emma?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Did you hear Lia?"

"Hear her say what?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought I heard her almost call me… mom."

Killian smiled. "Well, love, you probably heard right."

* * *

 _One week later, Monday, 7:00_

"Lia!" Emma called from the kitchen. "Get up!"

Lia groaned. She opened her eyes a little and sat up. What day was it today? Monday?

Monday!  
Lia jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and got ready as quickly as possible. She ran out the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Emma turned around with a big smile on her face. "Someone's excited for their first day of school."

Lia nodded. "I'm very excited."

Emma laughed and gave Lia a plate with pancakes and bacon on it. "Eat up. We need to leave in half an hour."

Lia nodded and ate her food as quickly as she could. When she finished, she ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Is Lia ready to go?" Killian asked Emma, as he came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Almost," Emma explained. "I can't believe she's going to school today. She's only been with us for a week."

Killain nodded. "Well, we gotta leave in a few minutes."

"I'm ready!" Lia called, running into the room with her back pack.

Emma smiled at her. "Just in time. Let's go."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Killian asked Lia.

"Um… a little," Lia explained quietly.

Emma smiled at her. "You don't need to be." Killian parked the car and Emma continued. "Let's go and meet your teacher."

Lia nodded and quickly got unbuckled.

* * *

"Where's room 225?" Killian mumbled to himself.

Emma pointed to a room on the left. "Right over there, Killian."

Killian looked up and smiled. "There it is." He faced Lia. "Let's go, love."

Lia nodded and followed her foster parents into the classroom. They had gotten there early, so no one else was in the classroom.

"Hello," Emma said.

A woman looked up from her desk. She had black hair that was a pixie cut. She wore a white sweater and light brown, floor length skirt. She stood up and walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Nolan. Are you Lia Jones?"

Lia nodded. Wait. Did she say _Jones?_ She looked at Emma and Killian. "Jones?"

Emma nodded. "I forgot to tell you. You don't have a last name, so I just put it as Jones."

Lia frowned. "Of course I have a last name."

"Calm yourself," Killian explained. "We'll talk about this at home."

Lia nodded and faced Mrs. Nolan. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Mrs. Nolan smiled and shook Lia's hand. "Hi, I'm your teacher. It's so nice to meet you."

Lia smiled. "You too."

Mrs. Nolan shook Emma and Killian's hand as well. "I was very excited to meet you, Lia."

Lia blushed. "Um… you were?"

Mrs. Nolan nodded. "Yes. I had heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Lia asked.

Mrs. Nolan nodded. "I called Emma and she told me a little bit about you."

Lia nodded. "Oh."

Mrs. Nolan laughed a little bit. "Don't worry. It was all good things."

Lia smiled.

"Alright," Mrs. Nolan began. "Let's get this show on the road."

In the next 20 minutes, Mrs. Nolan showed Lia, Emma, and Killian around the school and explained some of the rules and expectations.

"See you after school, Lia," Emma said. She really wanted to hug Lia, but she knew that Lia wasn't ready.

Lia smiled. "See ya." The next thing she did surprised Emma. Lia ran over to Emma and gave her a hug.

Emma gladly hugged her back.

Lia then pulled away. "See ya." She waved at Killian as Emma as they left to go home.

* * *

When Emma went to go pick up Lia, she was already out.

"Lia!" Emma called.

Lia looked up and ran over to the car. She hopped in the back and didn't say a word.

"Did you have a good day?" Emma asked, starting the car and driving off.

Lia shrugged and looked out the window.

Emma didn't want to push her, but she wanted to know if Lia was okay.

* * *

When they got home, Lia immediately ran to her room.

"Lia!" Emma yelled. She was going to talk to Lia about what was going on, but it looked like Lia didn't want to be talked to.

* * *

Lia slammed her door and ran over to her bed. She pulled out the box from under the pillow and opened it.

Lia pulled out a picture and smiled at it. It was of her and her old foster family.

Lia was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.

"Lia, can I come in?" Emma asked through the door.

Lia quickly stuffed the box back under her pillow. "Um… yeah."

A moment later the door opened and Emma walked in. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Lia quickly said.

Emma sat down next to Lia. "Why did you run in here when we got here?"

Lia looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

Emma pulled Lia into a hug. "That's okay. When you're ready, I'm here."

Lia nodded and pulled away. "When's dinner?"

Emma laughed. "We'll have dinner when Killian get's home."

 **Review?**


	5. Dinner

**Happy Once Day! I'm excited and nervous and worried and happy about tonight's episode. I can't wait to watch it!**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Five_

 **Dinner**

"I'm home!" Killian called as he entered his, Emma's, and Lia's home.

"I'm in here!" Emma called from the kitchen.

A moment later Killian walked into the kitchen and gave Emma a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good. Your's?"

Killian nodded. "It was alright. Where's Lia?"

"Do you even need to ask that question?" Emma laughed. "She's in her room. And when you're in there, tell her it's time to eat."

Killian nodded and gave Emma one last kiss and then headed to Lia's room.

* * *

Lia heard a knock on her door and sighed. Couldn't she be alone for 10 minutes?

"Come in," Lia said.

The door opened and Killian walked in. "Hey, love. How was your day?"

Lia shrugged.

Killian rose an eyebrow. "Anyway, it's time for dinner."

Lia nodded. "I'll be out in a sec."

Killian nodded and left.

* * *

"Is Lia okay?" Killian asked Emma once he entered the kitchen.

Emma shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. On the way home she didn't say a word and she's been in her room ever since we got home."

"Well, let's figure it out."

"Killian, I don't want to push her."

Killian walked over to Emma and kissed her forehead. "I know, but she needs to know that she can trust us. She needs to open up."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"What's for dinner?" Lia asked walking into the kitchen.

Emma and Killian turned and faced her.

"Tacos," Emma explained as she brought the pan of tacos over to the already-set table.

Lia smiled. "Awesome." She went and sat down at the table, a seat across from Emma and Killian. She immediately started eating, as did Emma and Killian.

"So," Killian began after a few minutes of silence. "How was your day?"

Lia paused for a moment. They really wanted to know what happened, didn't they? "It was fine."

Emma and Killian looked at each other. Both of them saw how Lia hesitated before she answered.

"Lia," Emma said, softly. "Why were you so quiet on the car ride home?"

Lia shrugged. "I still have to get used to you."

"I know, but that's not it." Emma could tell Lia was lying.

Lia sighed. "There's really nothing to talk about."

"Lia, we know that it's going to take sometime for you to open up, but if you can't tell us truthfully how your day was, how are you ever going to trust us?" Killian asked.

Lia looked down. "I saw someone."

"Who?" Emma asked, worried.

Lia shook her head. "No one."

"Lia, who did you see?" Killian asked, softly.

Lia sighed. "His name is Henry Mills, and he was one of my foster brothers."

Emma smiled. "That's great!"

Lia shook her head. "No, it's not." Lia stood up. "I'm going to go finish my homework." Lia turned around and left.

Emma sighed. "So much for getting her to open up."

Killian pulled Emma in for a hug. "Emma, we got her to open up a little bit, so I would say, we are making good progress giving that she has only been here for a week."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Lia sat on her bed, holding a picture of her foster family. Lia sighed and smoothed out the picture.

"Lia?" a voice said as the door opened.

Lia quickly shoved the picture under her pillow and looked back at the door. "Yeah?"

Emma and Killian walked inside.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Lia nodded. "Yeah, it's just that… it's hard to talk about my past."

Emma nodded. "I know, honey. I went through the same thing."

Lia looked at her. "You did?"

Emma nodded as she and Killian pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yeah. I grew up in the foster system. I had several different foster families, none of them that I really wanted to stay at. I had a hard time opening up to people." Emma sighed. "When I was 18, I was finally out of the system, but my life still wasn't much better than it was when I was in the system. When I was 19 I…" Emma looked at Killian for a moment, but then looked back at Lia. "I met your dad."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand for comfort.

Emma continued. "It was fast. We got married just after five months of dating. A month after we got married, we found out that I was pregnant. I thought Neal was happy about it, but he only acted that way. I woke up one morning and I was happy. I had just finished the first trimester of my pregnancy and I couldn't wait to tell Neal. I walked into the kitchen where he usually was in the morning, but he wasn't there. At first, I didn't suspect anything. I just assumed he went to the store or had to go to work early. So I took advantage of the time and prepared a special dinner for Neal and I because we had come so far. When he didn't come home that night, I started to worry." Emma sighed. "It was already 9:00 and I didn't know what else to do, so I called one of Neal's closest friends, Walsh."

Emma looked down for a moment. Killian knew all of this, but he's the only one who does. "I asked him if he knew where Neal was and he said he had no idea, but I knew he was lying. I decided to call the police and reported a missing husband. The next day the cops showed up at my place and asked me questions. I told them everything I knew. I told them that I called Walsh, I told them everything. So they started their investigation. One day, they called me and explained that they had interviewed Walsh and found out what happened to Neal. They told me that Walsh had told them that Neal borrowed some money from Walsh and left town. Neal apparently never wanted any kids."

Emma sighed again. "So the next six months were really hard for me. I had to find a job so I could support myself. I ended up having to spend a few nights at a few of my friends houses. By the time I had you, I hadn't gone in to get any ultrasounds, I didn't have the money. So when you were born, I was expecting one baby, but I was met by two babies, a boy and a girl."

Lia gasped. She didn't know Emma had twins.

"I was devastated when I found out. I was planning on keeping my baby, but when I found out I was having twins, I didn't have the money to support two babies. I couldn't bare to separate the two, so I gave them both up." Emma now had a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lia didn't know what to say. They foster system obviously wasn't able to keep her and her brother together and her social worker had never brought it up. "I'm so sorry."

Emma smiled. "You don't need to be. I'm okay now. I have Killian and I have you."

"But you don't have your other kid, my… brother," Lia explained.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I know."

Lia hugged Emma. "Thank you so much for adopting me!"

Emma smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

* * *

Emma and Killian sat on the couch that night while Lia was asleep and watched a movie.

"Killian," Emma began.

Killian looked at her. "Yes, love?"

"I've been thinking," Emma took a deep breathe. "I want to find my other kid, Lia's brother."

 **So? Did you like this chapter! Please review! And sorry about the cliffhanger. :)**


	6. You What?

**Okay, so I have forgotten to say this the last few chapters, but I have no clue how the foster system works or anything to do with it. So all of the stuff that has to do with that is just me guessing, so please don't be mad if I get something wrong.**

 **Thank you for all the support for this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Six_

 **You What?**

Killian spit out the water he had been drinking. "W-what?'

"I-I want to find Lia's brother, my other kid," Emma explained.

Killian didn't answer. Emma wanted to find her son? Did he hear right?

"Killian?" Emma asked.

Killian shook his head. "Oh, sorry, love. What did you say? You want to find your son?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, but I understand if you don't want to-"

Killain pulled Emma into a hug. "Of course I want to!"

"Really?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded and pulled away. "Yes, I do."

Emma smiled and gave Killian a kiss. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Killian smiled. "I'm so glad. When do we tell Lia?"

Emma's smile faded. "Not yet. We need to wait until we find out some stuff about him. I don't want to get Lia's hopes up."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I agree."

Emma smiled. "I'll start looking tomorrow after I drop Lia off at school."

Killian nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Hey, Emma," Lia said the next morning, walking into the kitchen.

Emma turned around and handed her a plate with breakfast on it. "Good morning, Lia."

Lia smiled. She never got tired of having a homemade breakfast every morning. "Thanks." She started eating her breakfast.

* * *

"Bye! See ya after school, Lia!" Emma called as Lia ran into the school.

"Bye!" Lia shouted back.

* * *

When Emma got home she went straight into the living room and grabbed her laptop. Emma had access to a lot of files since she was a Bail Bondsperson.

Emma went through several files before she found Lia's. She read through it until she found the family information.

 _Father: Neal Cassidy_

 _Mother: Emma Swan_

Emma was nervous to read the next page. It was going to say who her son was, who Lia's twin brother was.

Emma took a deep breathe and scrolled down. She opened her eyes and read the page:

 _Siblings: Henry Mills_

Emma gasped.

* * *

Killian was doing paperwork when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and smiled. It was Emma.

"Hey, love," Killian said as he answered his phone.

" _Killian! I found out who Lia's brother is! I found out who my son is!"_ Emma yelled into the phone.

"You did?"

" _Yes!"_

"Who is it?"

" _You need to come home and find out!"_

Killian smiled. "I'll go back home during my lunch break."

" _Okay. Love you! Bye!"_

With that Killian hung up and got back to work.

* * *

It was now 12:30 and Killian should be home any minute. Goodness, Emma was excited. She was able to find out who her son was! She couldn't wait to tell Lia!

Emma heard the front door open and she ran for it. Killian was there and she jumped into his arms.

"Whoa! Did you miss me that much?" Killian teased.

"Shut up. You know why I'm so excited!" Emma explained.

"Yes, I know. Now, are you going to tell me who my stepson is?"

Emma nodded and pulled Killian into the kitchen. She sat down in front of her laptop and Killian sat next to her.

"So you know how I have access to a bunch of files, right?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Well, I decided to use that to my advantage," Emma explained. "I found Lia's file and went through it. I went to the part about her family. It listed her father, mother, and… siblings. And it named them all." Emma paused. "My son's name is… Henry Mills!"

Killian smiled and kissed Emma. "I'm so happy you found out who he is!"

"Killian, don't you remember? Lia said she had a foster brother named Henry Mills and he was at her school!"

Killian smiled even wider. "This is amazing!"

Emma nodded. "I'm going to find out who Henry's social worker is and find out some more information."

Killian nodded and looked at his watch. "Great idea, love. I need to go back to work. See you tonight."

* * *

As soon as Killian left, Emma started searching for Henry's file. It was taking a lot longer than Emma thought it would.

By the time she found the file, she was already late picking Lia.

Emma quickly got out to her car and rushed over to the school. When she got there, Lia was sitting on a bench reading her book.

"Lia!" Emma called.

Lia looked up and smiled. She grabbed her backpack and book and ran over to the car.

Once she got in, Emma asked, "How was your day?"

Lia smiled. "Good."

"Did you make any new friends?" Emma asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

Lia nodded. "Kind of. I hung out with my old foster brother."

Emma smiled. "Henry Mills, right?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah. Apparently he's looking for his birth parents."

Emma smiled even wider. "Does he have a foster family right now?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah. Last time I saw him was a few years ago when we were placed in the same foster family."

"What happened there?'

Lia took a breathe. The only other person who knew about this was her social worker, Mrs. Alex, but Lia knew she could trust Emma. "Well, the family didn't have much money, so they just became our foster family for the money. When they were tired of us, they sent us back and that was the last time we saw each other," Lia explained. "He said that soon after that a woman named Regina Mills adopted him and he's been her son ever since."

"How long for?" Emma asked.

"Um, I think about seven years."

Emma's heart sank. If she wanted to get to know Henry, she was going to have to ask his adoptive mother. If he had only been with her for a few months, than she could've just asked his social worker.

"Why do you wanna know?" Lia asked.

"I don't know," Emma lied.

"Mmhm," Lia teased.

Emma laughed.

* * *

That night after dinner, Lia was watching TV, Killian was doing paperwork, and Emma was trying to find Henry's file again.

When she found his file, it was close to 10:00.

"Crap," Emma muttered. She went into the living so she could tell Lia to get ready for bed, but she was already fast asleep on the couch. Emma smiled. She went into the closet and grabbed at blanket and draped it over Lia. Emma smiled and went back to her laptop.

Emma scrolled through Henry's file and found his social worker. "Yes."

 _Social worker: David Nolan_

Emma smiled. "I found it!"

Killian came running into the room. "What's wrong?"

Emma jumped up and hugged Killian. "I found out who Henry's social worker is!"

Killian smiled. "That's great. Who is it?"

Emma pulled away. "David Nolan. I'm pretty sure that's Lia's teacher's husband."

Killian nodded. "That's even better!" He looked at his watch. "We should head to bed. Tomorrow is Saturday, and if you want to contact David Nolan, you're gonna need to get some sleep."

Emma nodded. "Okay." And the two headed to bed.

 **Thoughts?**


	7. The Nolans

**I am so sorry that this is a day late! I was really busy all week and wasn't able to get onto my computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Thank you for all the support and love for this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Seven_

 **The Nolans**

Emma got up early the next morning. She woke up bright and early and searched through every phone book she had to try and find David Nolan's contact information. Emma had been searching for a while when she felt two hands go on her shoulder's. She smiled and turned around in her chair. "Good morning, Killian."

"Morning, love." Killian gave her a quick kiss. "What are you doing up so early?"

Emma looked at the phone books. "I'm trying to find David Nolan's contact information."

Killian took a seat next to Emma. "What are you going to do when you find his phone number?"

"I'm going to call him and ask if we can meet up this afternoon to talk about Henry, and I was hoping that you would come with me if I could meet up with him?" Emma asked hopefully.

Killian smiled. "Of course I'll come with you, but what about Lia?"

Emma looked down. "I didn't even think about that." She looked back up at Killian. "We could invite him and his wife over for dinner."

Killian nodded. "Great idea."

Emma smiled and looked at the phone book. "Killian I think I found him!" Emma pointed to a number in the book.

Killian looked at it. "Well, call and see."

Emma nodded and grabbed her phone from the table. She dialed the number and took a deep breathe.

"You've got this, Emma," Killian soothed.

Emma nodded and pushed the call button. After a few rings, someone on the other line answered: " _Hello?"_

Emma smiled. "Hi, is this David Nolan?"

" _No,"_ Emma's heart sank. " _This is Mary Margaret Nolan, his wife."_

Emma smiled. "Hi, this is Emma Jones-"

" _You're Lia Jones's mother, right?"_

"Yeah, I am. So I recently found out that Henry Mills is in your class."

" _Yes, he is."_

"And he and Lia were foster siblings at an old group home. I also found out that Lia's twin-"

" _She has a twin?"_

"Yes, but I also gave him up for adoption."

" _Okay, I see."_

"So, I found out who he is and he is Henry Mills and your husband is his social worker."

" _You're Henry's birth mother? Really?"_

"Yes."

" _Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Henry and David have been trying to find out who you are! This is amazing. One moment."_ She covered the receiver and yelled something. A moment later she was back on the phone. " _I'm giving the phone to David."_

"Okay."

" _Hello,"_ a voice said. " _This is David and Mary Margaret told me you were looking for me."_

"Yes, hi.I'm Henry's birth mother and I was wondering if we could meet up sometime today to talk about him."

" _Absolutely. When and where?"_

"This might sound odd, but I was wondering if you would come over to my house for dinner tonight. I have a kid and she can't be home alone and I want my husband to meet you. Mary Margaret can come to."

" _We would love to come over. Say around 6:30?"_

"Yes, that's perfect."

" _Okay, then. I will bring Henry's file and we will be there at 6:30."_

"Thank you so much!"

" _You are welcome. Bye."_

With that, they ended the call. Emma looked at Killian and hugged him. "They're coming over for dinner!"

"That's amazing, Emma. I'm so glad."

"What are you so happy about?" Lia asked, walking into the room.

Emma and Killian looked at each other and nodded.

Emma pulled a chair out in front of her. "Sit down, Lia. We need to tell you something."

Lia nodded and sat down.

"So you know how I said you have a twin brother?" Emma asked. Lia nodded and Emma continued, "Well, I found out who he is."

"Who?" Lia asked, trying to contain her excitement.

Emma took a deep breathe. "Your brother is Henry Mills."

"Henry- what?"

Emma gave her a weak smile. "Your brother is your foster brother, if that makes sense."

Lia nodded. "It does, but… I don't know."

Emma gave her a smile. "I just found out yesterday and I just called Henry's social worker. He and his wife, which is your teacher, are coming over for dinner so we can talk about Henry."

Lia looked down. "So… I already know my brother?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, and I want to arrange a day where Killian and I could meet him."

Lia looked up and smiled. "I would love that!"

Emma and Killian smiled.

"I'm so glad," Emma said, relieved.

* * *

6:30 came quickly. Emma and Killian had just finished making dinner and were trying to get ready as quickly as possible.

Emma was in her bathroom, trying to finish doing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Crap," Emma muttered. She hurried and brushed her hair one last time and ran to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. Emma smiled. "Hey guys! Come on in."

"Hi, Emma," Mary Margaret said as she and David walked in. Mary Margaret was carrying a dish with tin foil over top of it. "I made cookies for dessert."

"Thank you!" Emma thanked. She turned to David. "I'm Emma Jones and this is my husband," Emma gestured to Killian as he walked up to them. "Killian Jones."

David shook their hands. "I'm David Nolan and I assume you already know Mary Margaret."

"Yes." Emma nodded. "I'm going to go get Lia and then we can start eating." Emma walked over to Lia's room and knocked.

"Yeah?" Lia called through the door.

"Time for dinner," Emma explained.

"Okay." A moment later, Lia opened the door and walked out.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

Lia nodded. "Yeah. let's eat."

Emma laughed and the two walked over to the table to eat.

"Hey, Mrs. Nolan," Lia said as she took a seat next to Emma.

"Hello, Lia. How's your Saturday been going?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Good, your's?"

"Good."

"Okay," David began. "What would you like to hear first?"

Emma and Killian gave him confused looks.

"About Henry," David clarified.

Emma nodded. "Well, what kind of kid is he? Is he a good kid? A troublemaker?"

David shook his head. "Oh no. He is one of the nicest kids that I know. He has a wild imagination and he is very smart. He usually listens, but he's been going through a hard time lately because he's been trying to find out who his birth mother is."

Emma nodded. "What should I expect from his adoptive mother?" Emma was worried that Henry's adoptive mother wouldn't let her see or get to know Henry.

"Oh, that. Well, her name is Regina Mills. She is very protective of Henry. When I told her about this little operation to try and find out who Henry's birth mother is, she wasn't very happy about it. But, she soon just gave in because Henry and I kept begging her to let us find you," David laughed.

Emma nodded. "So, should I worry about her not letting me see Henry?"

David shook his head. "I honestly… don't know. I just know she wouldn't want to share him with you, if that makes sense."

Emma nodded. "It makes perfect sense."

"You okay, love?" Killian whispered.

Emma nodded and looked at David. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

David nodded. "Of course."

Emma and Killian stood up and walked into their room.

* * *

"You okay?" Killian asked as they got into their room.

Emma sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. I was hoping that I would be able to see Henry as often as I want, but I don't know if I can."

Killian sat down next to her. "I know you want to get to know Henry, but maybe we should wait. Lia is just now starting to trust us and I don't want to ruin that."

Emma looked up at him. "But don't you think that us getting to know Henry and him getting to know us, might help Lia trust us more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Lia trusts Henry and Henry trusts Lia. So if Henry trusts us, that could help Lia trust us and vise versa."

Killian nodded. "It does sound like a good plan. Are you sure you want to do it right away?"

Emma nodded. "If that's okay with you?"

"Of course I'm okay with it." Killian pulled Emma into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you are open to this."

Emma nodded. "Me too."

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Open

**Here's another chapter! So, I am in the process with packing my house up because i'm moving. And my house has to be packed up by the 20th of this month and then I'm staying at a friends house until the 16th or 17th of December. So I don't know if I will be able to update anything after the 20th, and if I can't than I won't update until January probab;y, but we still have a couple of more weeks.**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Eight_

 **Open**

Emma and Killian walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Are you guys still open to this?" David asked. He didn't want to push them.

Emma nodded. "Yes. I want to get to know Henry."

David smiled. "Great. I will talk to Regina about it and contact you when I get an answer."

"Thank you so much!" Emma exclaimed.

David nodded and smiled. "Hey, I would do anything for Henry."

Lia didn't know what to think. She had just got a family and now they wanted another kid. And yes, it was her brother, her _biological_ brother. She was good friends with him, and they were always like siblings, but that was because they were the only thing they had. "May I be excused?"

They all looked at her. She looked a little upset, but they didn't want to upset her even more.

"Sure," Emma spoke up. "We'll call you back in when it's time for dessert."

Lia nodded and quickly stood up. She grabbed her plate, put it in the sink, and ran to her room. She shut her door and ran to her bed. She pulled the box back out from under her pillow and opened it.

She pulled out a picture of Emma and Neal, her parents. They looked so happy. It was their wedding day. She had gotten the picture from Mrs. Alex right before she left to come live with Emma and Killian.

" _Lia, I have something to give you," Mrs. Alex had said while Lia was packing to leave._

 _Lia walked over to Mrs. Alex and sat down next to her. "Yeah?"_

 _Mrs. Alex nodded. She handed Lia a piece of paper. "I've had this ever since I became your social worker."_

 _Lia turned the paper around and it revealed a picture. Lia gasped. "Is that…?"_

 _Mrs. Alex nodded. "Yes. Those are your parents on their wedding day." In the picture, Emma was wearing a long white dress. It wasn't very big, but it was a bit poofy. She was holding red roses in her right hand and to her left, Neal was standing in a black tux. His arm was around Emma's waist and Emma's arm was around his waist. They looked so happy. Both smiling big._

 _Lia looked at Mrs. Alex, a few tears running down her face, and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

 _Mrs. Alex smiles and rubbed Lia's back. "You're welcome."_

Lia was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Lia looked up and saw Emma standing in the doorway. Lia jumped up and stuffed the picture and box under her pillow. "Yeah?"

"What was that?" Emma asked.

Lia shook her head. "Nothing."

Emma nodded. She didn't want to push Lia. She would tell her when she was ready. "It's time for dessert."

Lia nodded. "Okay, I'm coming." Lia stood up and followed Emma into the kitchen.

* * *

By the time David and Mary Margaret left, Lia was pretty upset, but she did her best to cover it up.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Lia?" Emma asked. "I mean, we just adopted you and now we are trying to get to know your brother."

Lia nodded. "Of course I'm okay with it."

Emma smiled at her. "Thank you."

Lia nodded once again and looked at the time. "It's getting late, can I go to bed?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

Lia smiled and ran to her room just as Killian walked in.

"What has her so eager to leave?" Killian asked, sitting down next to Emma on the couch.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I think it has to do with that box."

"What box?"

Emma looked at him. "When I went to go get her to come for dessert, she was holding a picture. When I came in she stuffed it in a box and then shoved it under her pillow."

Killian nodded. "That's odd. What was the picture of?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't let me see it."

Killian put his arm around Emma. "Well, we probably don't need to worry, it was probably just a picture of a foster family."

Emma nodded, but she wasn't worried if the picture was of a foster family. She was worried of what was in the box. If Lia was anything like Emma, than she would have a bag ready if she wanted to run. "I'm gonna head to bed. I've had a long day."

Killian nodded. "I'll finish cleaning up."

Emma gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you.

* * *

Lia sat on her bed and pulled out the picture of her parents. She never thought she would have a family, but she got one and when they passed, she didn't know what she would do. The whole time she was at that group home, she didn't think she would ever get another family, but it turns out… she did.

* * *

Emma laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to get to know Henry, but she also wanted to get to know Lia.

Emma sighed.

"What's wrong, love?"

Emma shot up, but then she saw Killian and calmed down. "Sorry. And nothings wrong. I'm just thinking."

Killian walked over to Emma and laid next to her. "About what?"

Emma shrugged. "Just about everything, I guess."

Killian put his arm around Emma and she snuggled closer. "You know that you've been a great mother to Lia, right?"

Emma laughed. "I guess."

"No 'I guesses'. It is true."

Emma smiled. "I know. I'm just tired."

Killian nodded and the two fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday, Emma woke up to her phone ringing.

She groaned and grabbed her phone. "7:00?" She looked at the caller ID. It was David. "Hello?" She asked into the phone when she answered it.

" _Hey, Emma. Sorry if I woke you, but I just wanted to let you know that Regina agreed to let you see Henry tonight at six. She wants you to go over to her house for dinner, and I'll be there to,"_ David explained.

"That's- that's awesome! We will be there!"

" _Great! See you guys tonight!"_ With that, he hung up.

Emma put her phone down and smiled. She was going to be able to meet her son. She was so excited, but also nervous. What if he resented her for giving her up?

No.

She couldn't think that way. She needed to be positive.

She sat up and looked over at Killian. She shook his shoulders. "Killian! Wake up! Killian!"

Killian shot up and looked at Emma. "What? Are you okay? Whats going on?"

Emma laughed. "David just called me."

"What did he say?"

"He asked Regina if I could see Henry," Emma began, pretending to be upset. "And Regina said… she said…" Emma pretended to break down. She made crying sounds, that weren't very convincing and threw herself into Killian's arms.

Killian was buying it. He believed every word she said. She wasn't lying, she was just lying about her emotions.

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "I'm sorry, love."

"Do you want to know what she said?"

Killian was confused. "She said no?"

Emma shook her head, and said, in a whisper, "She said yes."

Killian pulled away. "What?"

Emma grinned. "She said yes!"

Killian hugged her. "She said yes? Thats amazing!" He pulled away. "Why were you upset?"

Emma laughed. "I was pretending."

Killian chuckled. "You're a pretty good little actress."

Emma shook her head. "Shut up. Let's go tell Lia."

"Wait, what did David say exactly?"

"Oh." Emma told him the plan for dinner.

Killian nodded. "I'm so happy for you!"

Emma smiled. "You mean 'us.' You are happy for us."

Killian nodded. "Yes, but he is your son."

"And your stepson," Emma explained.

"I know."

Emma jumped up out of bed. "Let's get ready and tell Lia."

* * *

Lia came out of her room around 10:00. She was tired. She went straight to the kitchen table and laid her head on the table.

"Hey, Lia," Emma said, turning around to see her.

"Hi, Emma," Lia said.

Emma smiled. She handed Lia a plate of breakfast food. "Eat up."

Lia groaned.

"Are you still tired?"

Lia nodded.

Emma laughed. "Well, eat breakfast and then I'll tell you the good news."

Lia looked up. "What good news?"

Emma stood up. "You need to eat and than you will find out."

Lia started stuffing food in her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't choke," Emma laughed.

Lia swallowed her food. "Sorry, I just want to know what the good news is."

"You will, just don't choke in the process."

Lia laughed and continued eating at the same pace.

Emma laughed and shook her head. She headed towards the living room and sat down.

"You okay, love?" a voice asked behind her.

Emma smiled. She knew it was Killian. He came around and sat next her. Emma said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Killian looked at her suspiciously. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking about how much Lia has began to trust us in two weeks."

Killian nodded. "Aye, it's pretty amazing."

Emma sighed. "Yeah, it is."

"Emma!" Lia yelled running into the room. "I finished!"

Killian looked between Emma and Lia, confused. "Finished what?"

Emma laughed. "She finished breakfast. So, now we can tell her the good news."

Killian nodded. "Oh. I see."

Lia sat down on the couch across from Emma and Killian. "So… what's the good news?"

Emma and Killian looked at each other and smiled. Then looked back at Lia.

Emma spoke up, "So, Lia. You know how we've been waiting to hear from David-"

Lia jumped up. "David called you, didn't he? Oh my gosh! What did he say?"

Emma laughed. "He said that Regina agreed to let us meet Henry tonight!"

Lia ran up and hugged Emma. "This is amazing, Mom!" Lia paused and pulled away. "Sorry, I was excited."

Emma stood up. "You don't need to be sorry. It is perfectly fine if you hug me and it is perfectly fine if you call me… mom."

Lia took a breath. "Thank you."

Emma nodded. "Of course."

 **Please Review!**


	9. Henry

**So, I'm not exactly sure if I will be able to update next Friday. I'm moving and we have to pack. I use a desktop computer to update my story so it might be packed by then, i'm not sure. If it is and I can't get my hands on another computer, then I won't be updating until sometime in December or January.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the love and support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Nine_

 **Henry**

"Emma, love, it's time to go," Killian told Emma, walking into the bedroom.

Emma was dressed in a white blouse and black jeans. Her hair was curly and fell past her shoulders. She was nervous. She didn't know she would be this nervous. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Oh gosh."

Killian sat next to her and took her hand. "It'll be okay, love."

Emma nodded and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Killian put his hand under Emma's chin and pushed it up so she was looking at him. "Everything is going to be okay, love." Emma nodded. Killian pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

Emma nodded again and stood up, along with Killian. They headed into the living room and saw Lia sitting on the couch.

She was wearing a light purple dress that fell to just above her ankles. Her light brown hair was straight and fell to her shoulders. She wore a purple headband in her hair.

"You look beautiful, Lia," Killian complimented.

Lia looked at him. "Thanks, Killian."

Killian nodded. "Let's go."

Lia stood up. "I'm ready."

Emma smiled. "Good."

They walked out of their house and went straight to the car.

* * *

When they finally pulled up to Regina's house, Emma was a nervous wreck.

She was taking a lot of long, deep breaths.

"Emma," Killian said. Emma looked at him. "It's going to be okay. Henry is going to love you. I promise." Emma nodded. Killian pulled her into a hug. "Let's go."

Emma nodded and got out of the car. Killian and Lia got out next. They started walking up to the door.

They got to the doorstep and Emma knocked on the door.

"You can do this," Killian whispered.

The door opened.

A woman with shoulder length black hair was standing in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills," the woman said, with a smile on her face. "And you must be the Joneses."

Killian nodded. "Right you are."

"Come on in." Regina opened the door wider and gestured for them to come in and they did.

"You okay?" Killian asked Emma.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I can do this."

Killian smiled.

Regina walked over to them.

"I'm Emma Jones," Emma said, sticking her hand out. Regina smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Killian Jones, her husband," Killian explained, shaking Regina's hand.

"And this is Lia, our daughter," Emma explained. Killian smiled at the 'our.'

Lia smiled. "Hi, Miss. Mills."

Regina knelt down so she was eye level with Lia. "Hi, Lia. I've heard so much about you from Henry."

Lia blushed. "Its nice to meet you."

Regina smiled. "You too." She stood up and looked at Emma and Killian. "Henry is upstairs. I'm gonna go talk to him real fast."

"I can talk to him," Lia suggested. "You and my… parents… should get to know each other."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

Lia smiled and ran up the stairs. She walked past a few rooms and then she saw a blue room and knew it was Henry's. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

Yeah. Definitely Henry.

"Hey, Henry. It's Lia. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Lia opened the door and walked in. Henry was sitting on his bed in a button up white shirt with a black tie.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Lia sat down next to Henry. "So, we're twins, huh?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Kind of weird when you think about it."

Lia nodded. "Oh yeah."

Henry and Lia laughed a little.

"So, why did you come up here?" Henry asked.

Lia shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. Regina was going to come up but I said I would. I guess I just wanted to talk to you before our world changed forever."

Henry nodded. "Is she nice?"

"Is who nice?"

"Mom. Is she nice?"

Lia nodded. "Oh yeah. Emma is really nice. So is Killian."

"Killian is our stepdad, right?"

Lia nodded. "I know. It's weird. One day you have no idea who your parents are. The next day your mom and stepdad want to meet you."

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

"You okay, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. It's just, I've had a semi normal life and now it's never gonna be normal."

Lia looked down. She would have given anything to be in Henry's shoes. He grew up with a mom. Lia spent a years going from foster home to foster home and when she finally found one she liked, it was taken from her. "What is it like to have a family pretty much your whole life?"

Henry looked at her. "Lia, I'm sorry. My life has probably been a lot easier than your's"

"It's okay. It's just how things worked out."

"Henry! Lia!" a voice yelled up the stairs.

Henry sighed. "That's my mom. Let's go."

"Your mom? That was Regina- wait. Never mind."

Henry laughed. "I know. It's gonna be a weird set up."

Lia nodded. "Oh yeah."

They both laughed and started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Emma and Killian sat on the couch in the living room, patiently waiting for Henry and Lia to come down. Well, Killian was being patient, but Emma couldn't stand waiting so long to meet her son. It was a relief when they finally heard Lia's voice.

Lia walked into the living room, Regina, and Henry following.

"Emma, Killian, this is Henry Mills, my brother," Lia explained. Henry walked to Lia's side so Emma and Killian could see him.

Emma thought she was going to cry. She had never seen her son before and she was so happy to meet him Emma held her hand out. "Hi, Henry. I'm Emma Jones."

Henry shook Emma's hand. "Nice to meet you, Emma."

A tear slipped down Emma's cheek. Gosh, she was so happy.

Killian shook Henry's hand. "Hi, lad. I'm Killian Jones."

"Hi."

"We're going to give you two some time to talk," Killian said. He smiled at Emma and walked out of the room with Regina and Lia.

Emma and Henry sat down on the couch.

Henry couldn't believe he was meeting his birth mother. He was so happy! All he wanted to do was jump into her arms and hug her. So that's what he did.

Henry jumped into Emma's arms and hugged her.

"Whoa." Emma didn't think that Henry would hug her when they had just met, but she didn't want to waste this moment. She wrapped her arms around Henry and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Henry."

Henry pulled away and looked at her. "For what?"

Another tear slipped down Emma's cheek. "For giving you up."

Henry looked down. "It's okay. But… can you tell me why you… gave me up?"

Emma nodded. "Of course. You need to know." Emma took a deep breath. She started explaining how her and Neal got married and found out that Emma was pregnant. She explained that Neal left town after the first three months of her pregnancy. She explained how she had hardly any money and couldn't pay for ultrasounds. She explained how she was going to keep her baby but when she found out she was having twins, she knew she couldn't care for both. So she gave them both up because she couldn't bare to separate the two.

"Does that make sense?" Emma asked after she was done explaining the stuff to Henry.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad."

The door opened and Killian and Lia walked in.

"Time for dinner," Lia explained.

Henry and Emma nodded. They both got up. Henry walked over to Lia and Emma walked over to Killina. Lia and Henry walked out of the room while Emma and Killian stayed in the room.

"How did it go?" Killian asked.

Emma looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, love?"

Emma nodded. "Everything went perfect."

Killian smiled and pulled Emma into a hug. "I am so glad. I couldn't be happier."

Lia walked back into the room. "Emma. Killian. It's time for dinner."

They pulled away and smiled at her.

"We're coming," Killian said, smiling.

Lia nodded and walked out of the room.

Killian entwined his fingers through Emma's. "Let's go eat."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

 **Please review!**


	10. The Mills Family

**Hey! So, it turns out I was able to update! And it also turns out that I might be able to keep my computer over the next month. Emphasis on the** _ **might**_ **.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story!  
I do not own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Ten_

 **The Mills Family**

"David! Mary Margaret! You're here!" Emma exclaimed as she and Killian entered the dining room.

"I told you we would be," David laughed, giving Emma and Killian a hug. Mary Margaret did the same.

Emma laughed. "I know, I just expected that you would be here before us."

"Well," Mary Margaret began. "We wanted you guys to get a chance to get to know each other."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

They all went and sat down at the square table. Emma and Killian sat on one side, Mary Margaret and David to the right of them, Regina sat across from Emma, and Lia and Henry sat to the left of Killian and Emma, Lia sitting next to Killian and Henry sitting next to Regina.

"My husband is running late, he'll be along shortly," Regina explained, once everyone had gotten there seats.

She had a husband? Emma didn't know that.

Lia whispered to Henry, "You have a dad too?"

Henry nodded and whispered back, "His name is Robin Mills."

Lia nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't think of it."

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice called from the front room.

Regina stood up. "That must be him. I'll be right back." Regina walked to the front room.

Emma looked at David and Mary Margaret. "Did you know she had a husband?"

David nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Surprise?"

They all laughed. They couldn't stay mad at David, no one could.

A moment later, Regina and a tall man wearing a button up blue shirt and tie, walked in. They both sat down.

"Everyone, this is my husband, Robin Mills," Regina said, smiling.

"Hi, everyone, sorry I'm late," Robin explained.

Regina cleared her throat. "Robin, this is Emma Jones, Henry's birth mother." Regina gestured towards Emma.

Emma waved. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Robin smiled. "You too."

"And this," Regina gestured towards Killian. "Is Emma's husband, Killian Jones.

Killian smiled and Robin smiled back.

"And this," Regina gestured towards Lia. "Is Henry's twin sister."

Robin looked stunned. "W-what? His _twin_ sister?"

Regina nodded.

Lia waved shyly. "Hi." It was just above a whisper.

Emma looked at Lia. Poor girl probably feels unwelcome.

Then, Robin smiled. "It's so nice to meet you, Lia."

Lia's face lit up. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Robin smiled back.

"Okay, we can start dishing up," Regina explained.

Everyone nodded and started their own side conversations while dishing their food. When everyone had dished their food, Robin spoke up, "So, Emma and Killian, what would you like to know?"

They looked up at him, confused.

"Actually, Robin," David cut in. "They know a lot about Henry already, because of me, so tonight was mostly about you guys getting to know each other. So how about each couple, excluding Mary Margaret and I, take turns asking question?" Everyone nodded. "Great. How about Regina and Robin go first?"

Regina nodded and blurted out, "Why did you give Henry up?"

Emma stopped eating and looked down. Killian took her hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"Regina," Robin whispered to her. "You probably want to start out with an easier question."

"But, I want to know," she explained, whispering.

"Yeah, I know. Me too, but they shouldn't have to feel guilty at all tonight. They have nothing to be ashamed of, but Emma feels like she does. So, let's start out with an easier and nicer question."

Regina nodded and looked back at Emma. Emma and Killian were having their own talk.

"It's okay, Emma. You can tell them. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Killian whispered to Emma.

"Why did she start out with that question?" Emma asked in a whisper.

Killian shrugged a little. "I don't know, but I don't think she meant any harm."

"I know, I know. I just… I explained this to Henry already and I almost couldn't do it. But I trust Henry, I hardly know Regina and Robin. How can I tell them?"

"Emma, love, how did you tell Henry?"

"Well, he asked and he deserved to know. And I was already going to tell him."

"So, what makes Regina and Robin any different?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I just… I just feel like I can trust Henry and I hardly get that feeling when I first meet people. So, when I get it, I listen to it and trust them. I had that same feeling with you. But, I don't have that feeling with Regina or Robin. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Do whatever your gut tells you."

Emma smiled and was about to say something when Regina said, "You don't need to answer that if you don't want to. We have another question."

Emma and Killian looked up and smiled.

"How did you find out who Henry was?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed. Another semi- hard question.

Kilian spoke up, "Lia told us about Henry and about how they were foster siblings when they were little. It made Emma want to find her other child. So, she looked through some of Lia's files and found out who her brother was and found out who Henry's social worker was."

Regina nodded. "Your turn."

Emma and Killian looked at each other.

"Do you think we could ask them if we could see Henry whenever we wanted?" Emma whispered.

Killian shook his head. "Wait until later tonight."

Emma nodded and looked back at Regina and Robin. "What made you two decide you want to adopt Henry?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, Regina isn't able to have kids-"

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking," Emma apologized.

"No, no, no. You don't need to apologize. It's perfectly fine," Regina explained with a smile.

Robin continued, "So we decided that we would adopt. After being on the waiting list for about two years, we got a call that said there was a 5 year old boy in need of a home. So we went in and met him and decided to adopt him. And that boy was Henry."

Henry smiled. "Yeah."

They went back in forth asking questions when Regina asked again, "Why did you give up Henry?"

Emma sighed. "Well, I guess you will find out sooner or later." Killian squeezed her hand for comfort while Emma explained the story about Neal and Emma giving Lia and Henry up.

It was quiet for a few moments after. Finally, Robin spoke up, "It seems that you gave him his best chance."

Emma nodded and smiled. "That's what I thought I was doing."

"And you did do that," Killian said. "Henry got an amazing family, just like Lia. Lia just ended up with you again."

Emma cleared her throat. "So, um… Regina, Robin…" Emma couldn't find the words.

"We have one last question for you," Killian said.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

Emma didn't know how to phrase this. She was asking a lot.

Killian could tell she was having trouble asking, so he did it for her, "We were wondering if we would be allowed to get to know Henry and see him whenever we would like?"

Emma nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at Robin and Regina, waiting for them to answer.

"Mom, Dad?" Henry asked.

Finally, Regina spoke up, "You want partial custody of Henry?"

"Oh no, no. Not right now. We just want to get to know him," Emma explained.

Regina took a deep breath. "Oh, good."

Robin smiled. "Can you excuse us for a moment while we discuss this?"

"Of course," Killian said.

Robin and Regina stood up.

"Henry, come with us. We need to ask you some stuff too," Regina added.

Henry nodded and followed his parents out of the room.

Killian looked at Emma, who was looking down. He could sense the panic.

"Emma," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Emma shook her head. "We shouldn't have asked. Regina seems very protective of Henry."

"Mom," Lia said. She wanted to comfort Emma, so she decided it was time for Emma and Killian to be 'Mom and Dad.'

Both Killian and Emma immediately looked at Lia. David and Mary Margaret did to.

Lia smiled. "M-mom and… Dad," She paused for a moment. "It's gonna be okay. I know it."

They all smiled at her.

Emma could not believe Lia called her 'Mom'! She was so excited.

Regina, Robin, and Henry walked back in and sat down. Everyone looked at them,

waiting for an answer.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for Emma and Killian, Regina opened her mouth to give her answer.

 **Please review!**


	11. Answer

**I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated the past couple of weeks! I haven't been home on Fridays. But the schedule should go back to normal now.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 **Answer**

"We have decided…," Regina said. "That you guys can get to know Henry whenever his schedule and your schedule allows it, but you have to contact me or Robin first."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She was so happy right now. She didn't know what to do. It turns out Killian knew what to do. He wrapped his arms around Emma and pulled her close. Emma took a second to respond, but when she realized what was happening, she did the same. She hugged Killian back and started to cry.

Lia smiled. She was so happy!

Henry smiled at her.

"Are you glad that you get to spend time with Mom and Dad?" Lia asked.

Henry smiled at her. "Mom and Dad, huh?"

Lia nodded. "Well, I guess you don't have to call them that. But that's what I call them now, so…"

Henry laughed. "If I like them, I'll call them that."

They both laughed.

Emma and Killian pulled away and looked at Robin and Regina.

"Thank you so much!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina smiled. "Don't thank us, thank Henry. He was the one who convinced us."

Emma and Killian looked over at Henry. He and Lia were talking a mile a minute. Emma couldn't help but laugh.

Killian looked at her. "What's so funny, love?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm just so happy."

Killian took her hand and squeezed it. "Me too, love. Me too."

The rest of the night was fun. They talked about random stuff the rest of dinner. Lia and Henry helped Regina get dessert ready. After dessert they all played some board games. Around 10:30, everyone was tired so they decided to go home and get some rest.

* * *

The next day, Lia woke up to her alarm clock. She smacked it, turning it off, and jumped out of bed. She wasn't tired at all. She was so excited to go to school and see Henry and Mary Margaret.

She ran to her closet and got changed and got ready for the day and then skipped out to the kitchen.

"You seem happy," Emma said, watching Lia skip into the kitchen.

Lia nodded. "I am. I'm really happy."

"Morning, loves!" Killian said, walking into the kitchen. He stopped by Lia and kissed her forehead and then walked over to Emma and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "How are my wonderful girls this morning?"

Emma smiled. "Good. And someone is really happy." They both looked at Lia.

"What?" Lia asked, smiling. "Is it wrong to be happy that my mom finally gets to get to know my twin brother after 11 years?"

They all laughed.

"Well, I better be off then. I have to get to work early this morning," Killian explained. He gave Emma one last, quick kiss.

"Bye, Dad!" Lia said. Gosh. She was so glad she finally started calling him 'Dad.'

Killian looked back and smiled. "Bye, Lia." He turned back towards the door and left.

"Mom," Lia said, hesitantly.

Emma looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Are you… okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lia shrugged. "I don't know. I just… I know that you and Killian want… to have another… baby… and I don't want you guys to not have one just because you're worried about me." Lia said the last part really fast.

Emma sighed. How did she know that they wanted more kids? "Lia, you're right. But, you're not the reason why me and Killian aren't trying right now. We just want to get to know you and Henry more and we feel like if we add another baby to the mix… it'll just make things crazy."

Lia nodded. "I understand."

Emma walked around the counter and walked over to Lia. She put her hands on her arms. "We love you and we want you to trust us. And when that happens and Henry trusts us, maybe we'll try to have a baby. But not until then."

Lia smiled and hugged Emma. Emma responded immediately by wrapping her arms around Lia and holding her close.

"I love you, Mom," Lia said, just above a whisper.

Emma smiled and held Lia tighter, if that was possible. "I love you too, Lia."

Lia smiled. She wanted to stay this way forever. She never wanted to leave her mother's embrace, so she just stayed there.

Emma didn't want to move away, either. She was so happy. She truly loved Lia and she couldn't be happier that Lia came into her life. "Lia."

"Yeah?" she asked, not pulling away.

"I'm glad we decided to adopt you."

Lia hugged Emma as tight as she could. "Me too."

They stayed like this for a few more moments, when Lia decided to pull away.

"I should get ready for school," she said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. And I should get ready for work." They both laughed.

* * *

When Lia got to school, she went straight into class and saw Henry. "Henry!"

Henry looked up from the book he was reading. "Lia!"

Lia walked over to Henry and sat down next to him. "Did you have a good morning?"

Henry nodded. "Kinda… my mom gave me a talk about how Emma has no rights to me and how she can make it so I can't see Emma ever again."

Lia noddded. "Yeah. I kinda expected that. Your mom doesn't seem like the one who would want to share."

Henry shrugged. "She's just protective over me."

Lia nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Mary Margaret walked into the room. "Henry! Lia! You two are here early." She walked over to them.

Lia nodded. "Yeah."

Mary Margaret smiled. "You two seem happy. Well, happier than usual."

Lia and Henry laughed.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Just, my mom said the same thing to me this morning," Henry said.

"So did mine," Lia added.

Mary Margaret laughed and shook her head. "Well, it's true. Now, go outside and play before the bell rings."

Henry and Lia reluctantly got up and went outside.

* * *

That day after school, Lia and Henry walked outside and waited for their parents to come pick them up. They were in mid-conversation when a yellow bug pulled up.

Lia looked over at the car. "That's my mom," she paused and looked at Henry. "Are you okay with me saying that? Do you want me to say _our mom_?"

Henry shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Lia smiled and looked back at the car. Emma had gotten out and was walking over to them.

"Hey," Emma said when she reached Lia and Henry.

"Hey, Mom. I'll be in the car in a second. You didn't need to come get me," Lia explained.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I know, but… guess what we get to do today?"

"What?" Lia asked.

"Henry is spending the evening with us!" Emma said excitingly.

Lia and Henry looked at each other and smiled. "Yes!" They both jumped up and hugged Emma. "Thank you!"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I can definitely tell that you two are twins."

They both laughed.

"Okay, let's go," Emma said, pulling away.

Lia and Henry nodded and grabbed their backpacks and raced back to the car, Emma trailing them.

 **Review?**


	12. Bonding

**So, I know that I said that the updating schedule would go back to normal, but I am not sure if I can update next week. I am moving next Saturday and my computer might be packed. So if I don't update, that's probably the case. I don't know when I'll update but I hope it will be soon.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story!**

 **I don't own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 **Bonding**

As soon as Emma parked, Lia and Henry were out the door. They ran inside before Emma could even unbuckle.

"Whoa," Henry said as they entered the house. "Nice place."

Lia nodded. "I had the same reaction when I first walked in here."

Henry laughed.

"I told you guys that you were twins," Emma said, walking in.

They both laughed.

"Is that…? Are my girls home?" Killian asked walking into the room. He smiled. "Yes it is and along with Henry!"

Emma laughed and walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "You got home early."

Killian nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to get to know Henry more." He glanced at Henry.

"Well, I'm glad." Emma looked at Lia and Henry. "And their glad too, right?"

Lia nodded. "Yep!" She ran up to Killian and hugged him. "I'm happy about it!"

Killian chuckled. "I'm glad to, Lia."

Henry smiled. He hoped that one day he would be apart of this family.

Emma smiled. "Okay, let's get a snack and then we can have some bonding time."

* * *

After they had all eaten a small snack, they sat down at the table.

"So, I was thinking that we could play some Get-To-Know-You games. If that's okay with you, Henry?" Emma asked. They all looked at Henry.

Henry nodded quickly. "Yeah. That's okay."

Emma smiled. "Great! I was thinking about starting with just asking questions to get to know each other."

Henry nodded. "Okay, can I go first?"

Emma nodded. "Absolutely."

Henry smiled. "How did you two meet?" He pointed at Emma and Killian.

"Well," Emma said, looking over at Killian. "I was working," She looked back at Henry, "And he came in with someone we had been chasing down for weeks. I had no idea who Killian was because he just got hired."

"So," Killian joined in. "Emma congratulated me on catching the man and a group of the employees we worked with said we should go celebrate. So that night, after work, we all went and got coffee. And I, being the gentleman that I am, talked with Emma about work."

Emma laughed. "Yeah right, Killian. You couldn't stop flirting with me. You kept telling me how beautiful I was and how you admire my work."

"I was being nice," Killian defended, smirking.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, sure." They all burst out laughing.

When the laughing calmed, Emma said. "Okay, my turn." She looked at Henry. "What's your favorite food?"

Henry thought about that for a moment. "Do you know that restaurant, Granny's?"

Emma nodded. "Who doesn't know what that place is?"

Henry laughed. "I know right? But, I love the grilled cheese there. It's so good!"

They all shared a laugh again.

So they went on. They asked questions back and forth, learning new things about each other and laughing nonstop.

* * *

"See later, Henry!" Emma yelled out the window when she dropped Henry off at home later that evening.

Henry turned around and waved at her. "Bye!" He turned back around and ran inside.

Emma smiled. She learned a lot about Henry this evening.

"You okay, Swan?" Killian asked Emma, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Killian smiled. "Well, I think we deserve some celebrating. What do you think, Lia?" Killian and Emma looked at Lia, who was in the back seat.

Lia smiled and nodded. "Let's get some ice cream!"

They all laughed.

"I was thinking a movie and popcorn, but a movie and ice cream does sound good," Killian explained, starting the car and driving towards the store.

* * *

When they got home Lia went straight into her room and got her pajamas on. She sat on her bed and smiled. She was so glad Regina let Henry come over. Emma and Killian were so happy.

Lia turned towards her pillow and pulled out the picture of Emma and Neal on their wedding day. It was time to tell Emma and Killian.

Lia grabbed the box that was under her pillow and the picture she was holding and ran out to the kitchen.

Emma and Killian were putting the stuff they just got from the store away. They looked over at her and saw the box she was carrying.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

Lia looked down. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Emma and Killian looked at each other, both concerned.

Emma looked back at Lia. "Of course."

They went and sat at the table, Lia sitting across from Emma and Killian.

Lia set the box on the table. "This is a box that holds things that I have kept over the years." Lia opened it. "I guess you could say that it's a memory box."

Emma squeezed Killian's hand. What was Lia going to say?

Lia pulled out a picture and gave it to Emma and Killian. "That's a picture of my old foster family. The one that died in a car crash almost a year ago." Lia fought back tears. She loved that foster family. She was devastated when she found out what happened them.

Emma looked at the picture. Lia looked so happy in it. A tear slipped down her cheek. She was so sad that Lia had to go through losing her family without someone to help her through it. Emma handed the picture back over to Lia.

Lia took the picture and set it beside the box. She pulled out another picture and handed it to Emma and Killian. "That's a picture Mrs. Alex took of me when I was a younger She always said that when I find my family, they will want to see this picture."

Emma took the picture into her hands and smiled. That was her baby, her daughter. Her amazing daughter. The baby was laughing. She was wearing pink pajamas and was laying on a pink blanket. A few tears slipped down Emma's cheek. She was so glad she could see this picture. She was so glad she got to know Lia. She handed the picture back to Lia.

Lia set it next to the other picture. She reached into the box and pulled out a small rattle. It was blue and green. She handed it to Emma and Killian. "This is the first rattle I had. Mrs. Alex gave it to me. In fact, Mrs. Alex took care of me and Henry when we were first born."

Emma shook the rattle and listened to all the little toy balls make noise that babies find so funny. Emma smiled. "Well, I think I owe Mrs. Alex a thank you."

Lia nodded. "Yeah." Emma handed the rattle to Lia and Lia set it aside. Lia pulled out a few more things: a scarf, her first school picture. The last thing she pulled out was the picture of Neal and Emma on their wedding day. She held it in her hands for a moment, looking at it. "Mrs. Alex gave me this the day you guys came to get me. She said she wanted me to have something from my parents."

Emma was confused. She didn't remember giving a picture to the group home after she got out of jail.

Lia extended her arm and handed it to Emma, face down.

Emma looked at Lia until she had the picture in her hands. She pulled her arm closer to her and looked down at the picture.

Emma immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Tears stung her eyes. "Is that…?"

Lia nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yeah. You and… my birth father, Neal, on your wedding day."

Emma didn't take her eyes off the picture, but she slowly put her hand down on the table. As soon as her hand touched the table, Killian grabbed it and held it.

Emma squeezed Killian's hand. She knew that it might be hard for Killian to look at a picture of his wife with another husband.

Killian knew that this picture was Emma's past. He didn't feel sad by seeing the picture, he felt angry. This man - Neal - was supposed to take care of Emma, but instead, he ran. He ran at the first chance he could. He pretended to love Emma. He pretended to want to be a father when he never did. He broke Emma's heart and Killian could never forgive that.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Emma stood up quickly "I'll get it. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi, how can I help-" Emma stopped talking when she realized who the person was. She took a step back. "No, it couldn't be."

The man nodded. "Emma, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your sweetheart. Tell me what you're doing here, Neal."

 **Please review!**


	13. Neal

**Here's another chapter. I am not sure if I can update next Friday, but I'll try.**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 **Neal**

Emma couldn't' believe this was happening.

"No, no, no," she said, not giving him time to respond.

"Emma, love, who's at the door?" Killian called from the kitchen. When Emma didn't answer, he got worried and walked over to the door. "Emma-" he stopped talking when he saw who was at the door. He immediately stepped in front of Emma. "What do you want?"

Neal gulped. "I wanted to see Emma-"

"No, you have no right to be here. You left her in an impossible situation. You must be a real idiot to try to see Emma," Killian said, almost yelling.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Lia asked coming over to the door. Lia gasped when she saw Neal.

Emma turned around and and bent down so she was eye level with Lia. "Lia, honey. You need you to go to your room, okay?"

Lia nodded. "Okay, but is that my… dad?" Lia whispered.

"Go to your room. I'll explain everything in the morning, okay? Goodnight." Emma kissed Lia's forehead.

"Goodnight," Lia said. She then turned around and walked back to her room.

Emma took a deep breath and turned around and faced Neal. She went and stood next to Killian. He put an arm around her waist and held her close to his side.

"Wait. Are you two…?" Neal asked.

Killian nodded. "Yes. She is my wife and has been for three years. So what are you doing here?"

Neal sighed. "I wanted to see Emma."

"Well, I don't think she wants to see you," Killian said.

Emma just stood there. She didn't know what to say. She was glad Killian was there to do all the talking.

Neal kept his eyes on Killian. "Well, let's ask Emma." Neal looked over at Emma.

Emma shifted uncomfortably. Her luck ran out. She had to say something. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to know why Neal left, but at the same time she hoped she would never see him again.

After a moment of silence, Killian stood in front of Emma and put his hands on her arms, rubbing them slightly, trying to comfort her. "Emma, love, if you don't want to talk to him, I'll send him on his way."

Emma looked down. "I don't know."

"How about this," Neal said. Emma and Killian faced him. "Meet me at Granny's tomorrow at noon. If you show up, I'll know that you want to talk to me about something, but if you don't show up, I won't bother you again." With that, Neal turned and left.

Killian closed the door and looked at Emma. "You alright?"

Emma sighed and shook her head. "No. Everything just keeps getting more and more complicated."

Killian nodded and took her hand. He pulled her towards the couch and they sat down.

"Emma, I know, but our lives are never going to be simple," Killian explained.

Emma nodded. "I know." She scooted closer to Killian and laid her head on his shoulder. "I just wish it was simple."

Killian put his arm around Emma. "Me too, love."

They sat in silence the next few minutes. It wasn't until Killian felt Emma's steady breathing that he realized she was asleep. He carefully picked her up and brought her to their room and laid her in bed and covered her with the covers. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love. I love you." Killian leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up around 7:00. She reached her arm over to Killian's side of the bed. He wasn't there.

Emma sat up and looked around the room. Everything was still pretty dark because all the windows were covered with curtains. Emma stood up and got ready for the day.

She walked out to the kitchen to see Killian making breakfast. Lia was nowhere to be seen. Emma went and sat at the table. "Hey, Killian."

Killian turned around and smiled. "Hey, love. How did you sleep?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. It was hard to sleep. I kept waking up because I kept thinking about Lia and Henry and how they will react when they realize their dad was in town."

Killian grabbed a plate of pancakes and eggs and set it down in front of Emma. "Well, I imagine they will want to meet him. Have you called Regina and Robin and explained the situation yet?"

Emma shook her head. "I just woke up."

Killian laughed. "I can see that." He took a seat next to Emma and began eating.

"How am I going to tell Lia?" Emma asked, taking a bite of her food.

Killian sat his fork down. "Emma, I think she already knows."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Right about what?" a sleepy voice asked.

They both turned and saw a tired Lia walking out of her room. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun. She walked over to the table and sat across from them. She set her head on the table.

Killian laughed. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Lia laughed and lifted her head. "I hardly got any sleep last night."

"Oh, you're not the only one," Emma explained, laughing.

"So… was that my dad at the door last night?" Lia asked, quickly.

Emma and Killian glanced at each other and nodded. They faced Lia.

Emma nodded. "Yes, that was your birth father, Neal."

Lia looked down. "What was he doing here?"

Emma sighed. She didn't want to say it. Saying it would make it real. "He came to… see me."

Lia looked up.

"He wants Emma to meet him for lunch at Granny's today at noon," Killian explained.

"Are you going to go, Mom?" Lia asked.

Emma shrugged. "I… don't know."

Lia looked back down. She wanted to meet Neal, but if Emma didn't meet him for lunch than she might not be able to.

"Do you want me to go meet him for lunch, Lia?" Emma asked.

Lia looked up and smiled a bit. "I want to meet him."

Emma sighed. "And I'm guessing that the only way that will happen is if I meet him for lunch."

Lia nodded. "I think so."

Emma sighed. "So, it's settled then. I'll meet him for lunch."

Lia smiled and jumped out of her seat. She ran around the table and hugged Emma. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Emma laughed. "You're welcome. Now, get ready for school. We need to leave in an hour."

Lia nodded and ran to her room.

* * *

Emma sat in her yellow bug in front of Granny's at exactly 12:00. She didn't know if she could do this. Killian was at work so she didn't have him with her. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her car and walked in.

She looked around and saw Neal. He had his back towards her and it looked like he was drinking coffee.

She took another deep breath and walked towards him. She got to the booth and slid in across from him.

He looked up and smiled. "Emma! I'm so glad you came!"

Emma nodded. "What are you doing here Neal?"

"I told you. I wanted to see you."

Emma shook her head. "The real reason."

Neal sighed and leaned back. "Fine. You got me. I wanted to see our child."

Emma knew this was coming, but she didn't know what to say.

"That little girl that I saw last night… is that our daughter?" Neal asked, hopefully.

Emma leaned forward. "Why do you want to know? You left me because you didn't want a child."

Neal looked down. "Emma." he looked back up. "I just… we had only been married a month when you told me you were pregnant."

"So, what? You wanted me to think you wanted a baby so you stayed the first three months of my pregnancy?"

Neal leaned forward and reached for Emma's hand but she yanked it away. "No, Emma, no. I just… I wanted to see if my mind would change, but the farther you got into your pregnancy, the more I didn't want a baby."

"Than why didn't you tell me that?" Emma yelled. People turned their heads so Emma quieted down. "We could've worked through it together!"

"Emma, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that," Emma snapped.

"Emma," Neal said. "Please understand."

Emma looked down and then looked back up. She had a few tears running down her cheek. "You left me with nothing. I wasn't able to pay the bills. I had to leave our house. I crashed at some of my friend's houses. I tried to get a job that wouldn't make me work to hard because I wanted the baby to be healthy. I couldn't afford ultrasounds. I could hardly afford to buy cloths. Every month my clothes were getting smaller and smaller. But, by the time I was in my eighth month, I had enough money to keep the baby. So, I was devastated when I had the babies."

Neal looked confused. "Babies?"

Emma nodded and looked at him in the eyes. She had a river of tears running down her cheeks. "Yes. I had twins."

 **Please review!**


	14. Please

**Hey, I'm back! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been moving, unpacking, doing Christmas stuff. A lot was going on. The schedule should go back to normal now.**

 **Thank you for all the support and love this story has gotten.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 **Please**

Neal stared at Emma. Did he hear right? "What?"

"I had twins. _We_ have twins," she said, a little bit louder.

Neal looked down. He really was a jerk. He left Emma pregnant with twins and nowhere to go. How could he have done that? He was being selfish. Neal looked back at Emma. "Emma, I'm so sorry for what I did."

Emma blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall again and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You can't change what you did. Now, tell me. Do you want to meet… our… children?" It was weird to say _our_ around Neal.

Neal nodded. "If they want to meet me, then yes."

Emma nodded. "I know Lia does."

Neal gave her a confused look.

"Lia is the girl you saw last night and she is our daughter."

Neal nodded. "Who's our other child?"

"His name is Henry, but I have to ask his parents if he can meet you."

Neal gave her another confused look. "Wouldn't that be you and Killian?"

Emma shook her head. "Neal, when I had the twins, I knew I didn't have the money to raise them both and I couldn't bare to separate them. So as much as I hated it, I gave them both up for adoption. Henry was adopted by a nice couple, but Lia's family died almost a year ago."

Neal looked down. If he hadn't abandoned Emma, Emma could've kept their children and he could've helped raise them.

Emma stood up. "Be here Friday night at 6:30. I'll bring Lia and Killian and hopefully Henry and his family."

Neal nodded. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma nodded and walked out.

When Emma got to her car she started to drive towards Henry's house. She needed to talk to Regina.

* * *

When she got there, she knocked on the door a few times before someone answered it.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina asked, after she answered the door.

"We need to talk," Emma explained.

Regina nodded and gestured for Emma to come inside. They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"Neal is in town," Emma explained.

"I'm sorry, but… who is Neal?" Regina asked, confused.

Emma sighed. "Henry and Lia's birth father."

"What? He's in town? Why?"

"At first he said he wanted to see me, but it turns out he wants to see his kid. He didn't know I had twins, so I explained that to him. I told him that I would bring Lia to meet him this Friday at Granny's at 6:30. I told him I would talk to Henry's parents about Henry meeting him."

Regina didn't say anything at first, but then she responded with, "What do you think?"

Emma looked at her, shocked. "What do I think?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. You are Henry's birth mother and I know Henry wants you in his life. Robin and I do to. So we have agreed that sometime in the near future… you'll get partial custody of Henry."

Emma smiled and hugged Regina. "Thank you so much!"

Regina laughed and pulled away. "You are very welcome. Now, back to my question."

Emma's expression became serious. "I think we need to ask Henry."

Regina nodded. "You're right."

Emma nodded. "Do you want to ask him or…"

"You can ask him. I know you've been looking for some more bonding time and this could be it."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. I'll pick him and Lia up after school and then head over here."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

At 3:00 Emma went to the school and waited for Lia and Henry. Finally, after about 10 minutes, she saw Lia and Henry walk out, side by side.

Emma rolled down her window. "Henry! Lia!"

Henry and Lia looked up and saw the familiar yellow bug. They ran towards it.

"Hey, Mom," Lia said once her and Henry reached the car.

"Hey, guys. Get in," Emma said.

Henry's eyes lit up. "I'm going home with you?"

Emma shrugged. "Not exactly, but you'll see."

Henry and Lia smiled and climbed into the car.

* * *

Emma pulled up to Henry's house.

"What are we doing here?" Henry asked.

Emma put the keys into her pocket. "This is where you live, right?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, but-"

Emma looked at him and smiled. "We are all going in. Come on."

Henry nodded and him and Lia reluctantly got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hey, Henry," Regina said, walking into the room.

Henry smiled. "Hi, Mom."

"Lia, Henry. Come here," Emma said.

Lia and Henry walked into the living room where Emma was sitting with Regina following.

"What is it, Mom?" Lia asked.

Regina sat next to Emma and Lia and Henry sat across from them.

"So, Lia already knows this but Henry doesn't." Emma faced Henry. "So, last night… an old… friend came to my house. It was Neal. Your birth father."

Henry looked down for a moment and then looked back at Emma and smiled. "My dad is in town? Can I meet him? Please?"

Emma laughed. "I'm fine with it, but it is really Regina's decision."

They all looked over at Regina.

Regina nodded. "You can meet him."

Henry smiled and jumped into Regina's arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Mom!"

Regina laughed. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Mom?" Lia asked once her and Emma got home.

"Yeah?" Emma asked as she started to get dinner ready.

"What is Dad like?"

"Well, he is the deputy of Storybrooke and we have been married for three years-"

"No," Lia interrupted. "My _birth_ dad."

"Oh." Emma turned around and looked at her. "Well, he was very unique. I've never met anyone like him. He was kind and funny."

Lia smiled.

"Which is one of the reasons I was surprised when I found out he left me."

Lia looked down. "I'm sorry. It's probably hard for you to talk about him. I shouldn't have asked."

Emma shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. But you'll get to meet him on Friday, so let's wait until then to find out what he was like."

Lia nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

Emma nodded. "Anytime. Now, go do your homework while I make some dinner."

* * *

Around 6:00, Killian got home.

"Hello, love," Killian said, walking into the kitchen

Emma looked over at him. "Hey, 're back early."

Killian nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright after your lunch with Neal. How did it go?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I'll tell you and Lia all about it during dinner."

Killian nodded and kissed Emma's forehead. "As you wish, love."

Emma smiled. "Speaking of dinner, call Lia in. Dinner is ready."

* * *

After they had all sat down and had their food dished, Emma started talking, "So, I'm guessing you guys want to know how my lunch thing went with Neal, huh?"

Killian nodded. "How did you know?" He smiled.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "I have no idea." Both of them laughed while Lia just stared at them like they were crazy.

"So, it went okay, I guess. I yelled at him, I told him what happened after he left me, and I told him that we had twins," Emma explained casually.

Killian and Lia looked at her, wanting more information.

"What?" Emma asked, with a mouthful of food.

Killian laughed and shook his head. "We just want to know if anything else happened?"

Emma swallowed. "Nothing else really happened after that. I just told him to be at Granny's at 6:30 on Friday if he wanted to meet… our… kids." It was still strange calling Lia and Henry, Emma and Neal's kids.

Killian nodded. "I see."

They ate in silence in the rest of dinner, all thinking about what would happen on Friday.

 **I hope you liked it. It was kind of a slow chapter, sorry about that. Please review!**


	15. Nervous

**Here's another chapter. It's shorter than most chapters, sorry about that.**

 _ **Paola1991**_ **asked a great question in a review last week. They were wondering if Robin still had a say in if Henry met Neal or not. The answer is yes, he does. Robin agrees with Regina because he knows that Regina wouldn't act against Henry's best interest. Robin also thought it would be good if Henry found out where he came from. If anyone still has questions about that or about anything, please ask them! I will gladly answer them.**

 **Thank so much for all the support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 **Nervous**

The rest of the week went by agonizingly slow. So, when it finally hit 5:30 on Friday, Lia was super nervous.

She was meeting her birth dad! She was so excited, but also super nervous. What if he didn't like her? What if he liked Henry more? What if-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at her door.

She jumped up and screamed, "Don't come in!"

"Lia," came Emma's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah," Lia said, not convincing Emma.

"Can I come in?"

Lia sighed. She knew Emma would come in no matter what, so she just said, "Sure."

A second later, the door opened and Emma came in. She was wearing a white blouse and jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and was curled. She was wearing black flats as well.

Emma went and sat next to Lia on her bed. "Why aren't you ready yet?" she asked, gently.

Lia shrugged. "I don't know what to wear," she lied.

Emma could tell she was lying, but she just played along with it. "Oh, I'll help." Emma stood up and walked over to Lia's closet and opened it. She looked around and after a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a white shirt and black skirt. "What about this?"

Lia nodded. "Sure."

Emma smiled and set the clothes on Lia's bed. "Come out to the living room when you're getting dressed so I can do your hair, okay?"

Lia nodded and watched as Emma walked out the door.

Emma entered her and Killian's room and saw Killian fixing his hair.

Emma went up beside him. "You know you can stop fussing over your hair, right?"

Killian looked at her and smiled. "Well, I want to make sure that I look presentable. We're meeting Lia's and Henry's real father, after all."

Emma could see a little sadness in Killian's eyes and she knew why. She made Killian face her and she put her hand on his cheek. "You know that no matter what, you'll always be the best dad to Lia, right?"

"That's up to Lia to decide."

"Killian…"

"Emma, love. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Mom!" they heard Lia yell from the living room.

Killian smiled softly. "Looks like someone is looking for you."

Emma gave him a soft smile and kissed him gently and quickly. "I love you and so does Lia."

Killian smiled. "I love you, too. Now go see what Lia wants. We need to leave in 10 minutes."

Emma entered the living room and saw Lia sitting on the couch, brushing her hair.

Emma smiled and walked over to her. "Ready for me to do your hair?"

Lia nodded and handed Emma the brush. She stood up and then kneeled on the floor, back towards the couch. Emma sat on the couch behind Lia and started braiding her hair.

"Are you excited?" Emma asked after a few moments of silence.

Lia shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I'm super nervous."

Emma continued to braid Lia's hair. "It's okay to be nervous. I am to, but I'm probably not as nervous as you. All I can say is this: don't be nervous. Neal is going to love you. He really wanted to meet you."

"But, he hasn't met me."

Emma finished with Lia's hair and sat down in front of her. "And that means that he is going to love you even more than he already does when he meets you."

Lia smiled and hugged her mom. Lia wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and Emma's arms went around Lia's waist.

"I love you, Mom."

Emma smiled. This was the second time Lia has said that. "I love you too, Lia."

Suddenly, they felt another pair of arms go around them and they knew who it was. Killian.

"I love you, my girls," he said.

"I love you too, Dad," Lia said, holding back a small laugh.

Killian hugged them tighter. This was the first time Lia told that to him.

After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"Alright," Killian said. "Let's go before we're late."

* * *

When they walked into Granny's, they saw Henry, Robin, and Regina sitting in a booth.

Emma, Killian, and Lia walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," Emma said.

They looked at her.

"Oh good! You're finally here!" Regina said. They all stood up and exited the booth. "Who's Neal?"

Emma looked at the back booth and saw Neal sitting there, staring at them. Emma looked back at the group. "He's here. You all can take a seat and I'll bring him over."

They nodded and everyone took a seat, except Killian and Emma.

Emma looked at him. "You can sit down to. I'm going to go talk to him first."

Killian nodded. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but thank you."

Killian kissed her forehead and took a seat.

Emma took a deep breath and walked towards Neal.

When she reached his booth, she sat down across from him. "You ready?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah." He sounded like he was holding back a sob and he sort of was. It was hard to see his ex-wife with someone else. Someone who seemed to truly love her. Someone who made Emma happy, happier than when she was with Neal.

"First, I need to say something." Emma took a deep breathe. "If I were you, I would be on my best behaviour. Don't be rude to anyone, especially Henry and Lia. And don't even think about flirting or hitting on me. And don't try to make Killian jealous. And don't make anyone uncomfortable."

Neal nodded. "I understand."

"And don't ask to be able to see Henry and Lia on a regular basis."

Neal nodded. "I know. I understand."

Emma nodded and stood up. "Okay. Let's go introduce you to our kids."

 **Please review!**


	16. Meeting Dad

**As always, thank you so much for all the support on this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

 **Meeting Dad**

Emma walked towards the table that everyone was sitting at, Neal trailing behind.

"Everyone," she said as she gestured towards Neal. "This is Neal Cassidy. Lia and Henry's birth father."

Neal stepped up and waved. "Hi."

No one said anything. They just stared at him.

"Neal, this is Killian, Robin and Regina Mills." She gestured to who she said. "And this is Henry and Lia." She gestured hesitantly towards her kids.

Neal's smile grew wider. "Hello, Henry and Lia. I'm Neal."

It was silent for a moment until Lia smiled. "Hi."

Emma smiled at her. "Well." She looked at Neal. "Let's sit down and eat." She took a seat next to Killian and Neal pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table so he could see everyone. He also didn't know who to sit by. The person who he felt most comfortable by had gotten remarried and it was still kind of uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Regina blurted out.

Robin whispered something to Regina, "Remember what we talked about?"

Regina waved him off and kept looking at Neal.

"What?" Neal asked in surprise.

Regina nodded. "You heard me."

"Regina," Emma said. She might not love Neal anymore, but she still cared about him even though she would never admit it. She still didn't want to see Neal struggle.

Regina looked at Emma. "What? He clearly came here because of Lia, Henry, and you. So he needs to do some explaining!"

"Regina-"

"Emma," Neal interrupted. "It's fine. Mrs. Mills has a point."

Emma nodded and relaxed in her seat.

Killian could see how Emma and Neal were together. Neal obviously still cared about Emma, and cared a lot. Killian could feel his protective instincts kick in. He put his arm around Emma and scooted closer to her.

Emma glanced at him and gave him a weak smile and then looked back at Neal.

Neal took a deep breath. "I came here because I was wondering."

"Wondering about what?" Regina asked harshly.

"I was wondering how Emma was doing." Neal glanced at Emma and could see Killian pull her closer to him in a protective way. Neal looked back at Regina. "And I wanted to see how my kid was doing."

"Kids," Emma corrected.

Neal nodded. "And I didn't know that until a few days ago."

"Are you okay with that?" Henry spoke up, but said in a whisper.

Neal looked at him. "Okay with twins? Yeah, I am."

Henry and Lia smiled and began whispering to each other.

Neal chuckled a little and then looked back at the adults. They were all still glaring at him.

Emma got tired of the silence. "Why don't we order?"

They all nodded and looked at their menus.

"Buy whatever you want. I'm paying," Neal said.

Emma shook her head. "Neal-"

"No, it's fine, Em. It's the least I could do for what I did."

Emma gave him a soft smile and looked back at her menu. She hadn't heard that nickname in a while. Neal was the only person whoever called Emma "Em."

Killian just kept hating this guy more and more. First he abandons his wife who was pregnant with twins, then he shows up after 11 years to see Emma and calls her "sweetheart"... the list could go on forever.

After they had all gotten dinner, the table was pretty quiet. There were the occasional whispers from Lia and Henry who were just talking about what's been going on.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma got up the courage to ask the question she's been wanting to ask for 11 years.

"Why did you leave me?" Emma asked without looking up from her food.

They all looked at her.

"What?" Neal asked even though he heard her clearly.

"You heard me," she said. She finally looked at him. "Why did you abandon me?"

Killian took Emma's hand and squeezed it.

Neal sat his fork down and wiped his hands on a napkin. "I told you already."

Emma shook her head. "I know there's more to the story. Why didn't you want a baby?"

Lia and Henry looked down. They wanted to know this too, but they knew it was going to hurt.

"Emma," Regina said. "Maybe we should discuss this when the kids aren't around."

They all looked at Henry and Lia. Both of them had their heads down.

Emma looked back at Regina. "You're right." She looked at Henry and Lia. "Hey, guys. Why don't you go ask Granny for a round of hot chocolate."

The looked up and nodded, exiting the booth. They went up to the bar and ordered and waited for their hot chocolates to come. Granny knew that the adults needed time to talk, so she took extra long making the hot chocolate.

The adults all looked back at Neal.

Neal sighed. "I wasn't ready for a baby."

"And you think I was?" Emma shot back. "I was barely 19 and we were struggling with paying rent. But I didn't run away. I thought that we could have figured out what to do… together."

"Em, please-"

"Please, don't call me that," Emma said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Emma… please understand."

Emma shook her and got up all of the sudden and walked out the door.

"I'll talk to her." Killian got up and followed Emma out the door.

* * *

Killian found Emma sitting at one of the benches that was just outside of Granny's. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Emma put her head on his shoulder.

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and placed a kiss on her head.

Emma sighed. "I just… it's just… frustrating."

Killian nodded. "I know, love. I know. Do you want to go home?"

Emma shook her head. "I still want Neal to answer my question and I have a few more questions for him."

Killian nodded. "I understand. Do you want to go inside?"

Emma shook her head. "Not yet."

Killian smiled and pulled Emma closer. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying being with each other.

Finally, Emma said, "Let's go."

Killian nodded and the two stood up and walked inside.

* * *

When they walked in, they saw that everyone had their hot chocolate, but weren't talking.

Emma and Killian slid into the booth and drank their warm hot chocolate.

After a few moments of silence, Emma spoke up again, "Lia and Henry, please go outside for a minute."

Henry and Lia nodded. They knew that Emma needed to talk to Neal. They would get their turn eventually.

Once they were outside, Emma faced Neal and said, "Finish answering my question."

Neal sat his hot chocolate down and cleaned his face with a napkin. "I just didn't want a baby."

"But why?"

Neal looked down. "I didn't want the baby to end up with the childhood I had."

The next thing Emma did, surprised everyone. She put her hand on top of Neal's and said, "You and I wouldn't have let that happen."

Neal looked at her. "I know. I was just… I was scared."

"I was to, Neal. But I thought you and I could have gotten through it together." She pulled her hand away. "And because you left me, one of our kids had exactly the childhood you didn't want for her."

Neal looked up at Emma. "Lia went through the foster system her whole life, huh?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, she did. But she found an amazing foster family, but they died in a car crash about 9 months ago."

Neal looked at her. "I'm so sorry I left you. I have no excuse. Please forgive me."

Emma looked down. She knew she should forgive Neal, but she didn't want to. She knew that if she forgave him, he would stay and she didn't want that.

Neal leaned back in his chair. He knew he wasn't going to get Emma's forgiveness, so he asked, "What else do you want to know?"

 **Please review!**


	17. Questions

**I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 **Questions**

"What have you been doing the past eleven years?" Emma asked.

Neal sighed. He knew this question was coming. "Well, when I left, I crashed at a friend's place in Manhattan until I got back on my feet. It took me about a year, but I was able to get a small apartment. A few months earlier, I had found a job at a mechanic shop. It didn't pay awesome, but it paid the bills. So, I spent another year with that job when I decided I wanted to get a new job because I wasn't happy. So, I found some opportunities at some banks but I didn't get the job because of my criminal record. So, I gave up looking at jobs and stayed with mine, it turned out pretty good because I got promoted to assistant manager. I got paid pretty well, and then my boss retired and asked if I could take over, so I did. I got paid really good. I got a new apartment, which was a lot nicer than the last one I had, I got a new car, and I haven't struggled with money ever since."

Emma nodded. She wished that Neal was that successful when they were together.

Neal continued, "About 4 years ago… I met a woman named Tamara."

Emma immediately looked at him. Neal found someone else. "That's awesome."

Neal nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it is. I ran into her on my way to work and spilled coffee on her shirt. So, I bought her a new one and we dated for 2 years and then I proposed." Neal paused and smiled at the memory. "We got married a year ago. It was a wonderful year. I'm sure all of you know what that's like?"

Killian and Emma smiled at each other while Robin and Regina did the same.

"Last month," Neal continued, "was our one year wedding anniversary. She told me she was pregnant. That got me thinking about Emma and our child." Neal paused and looked at Emma, carefully. He knew she was married, but it still hurt him a little when he found out Emma was married.

Emma was happy for Neal. She wasn't hurt or sad at all. She had an amazing life, she was glad Neal did to.

"So," Neal kept going, "Tamara knows what I did and we did fight over it while we were dating, but she got over it and decided that I changed. When she told me she was pregnant, I could tell she was worried, but also happy. I told her that I needed to find you and make sure you were okay. And she was fine with it. In fact, she came with me. She's in our hotel room right now."

Emma smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for you, Neal."

Neal smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Emma checked the time on her phone and realized it was close to 9. "It's getting late. Killian and I are going to head home."

"Wait, I didn't get to get to know the Henry and Lia," Neal said, quickly.

"Tomorrow, meet us at the park at 1. We'll bring Henry and Lia and let you guys have some bonding time," Emma explained.

Regina and Robin nodded.

Neal smiled. "Sounds great. Thank you and see you tomorrow."

* * *

When they got home that night, Everyone went straight to bed. They were all tired and exhausted for that day and just wanted sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lia woke up around noon. She was so exhausted from the day before.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Lia said sleepily.

The door opened and Emma walked in. "Hey, Lia. You should probably get up, we have to leave in 45 minutes."

Lia buried her face in her pillow. "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm tired."

Emma laughed. "We are going to the park at 1 so you and Henry can get to know Neal more because you guys didn't really have a chance to talk to him yesterday."

By the time Emma was done her sentence, Lia was already out of bed and running to her closet to grab clothes. She then ran over to her mother and began pushing her out the door.

Emma laughed. "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

Lia came out of her room a few minutes later all ready for the day. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a purple shirt, and a light blue, light jacket.

Emma handed her a granola bar and said. "We're going to eat lunch there, so just eat this."

Lia nodded.

Killian came out of his and Emma's room with a jean blanket in hand. He set it on the couch. "I got the blanket."

Emma turned around and grabbed the picnic basket she had packed. "I got the food."

* * *

When they got to the park, Lia was pretty nervous. Emma and Killian weren't going to be with Lia the whole time. Sure, they would be across the park but still. Henry and Lia would be alone with their birth father for the first time.

Emma, Killian, and Lia got out of the car and went to set up Emma, Killian, Robin, and Regina's lunch. Regina and Robin were already there setting up, but Neal wasn't.

"Where's Neal?" Regina asked, seeing her friends coming up to them.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Just then, a car pulled up and Neal exited it and walked over to them.

"I'm here," he said.

They all looked at him. He had a bag in his hands and a blanket in the other.

Lia and Henry stared at him and didn't move.

Emma looked at her kids. "Come on. Let's go."

They nodded and followed Emma and Neal to the place where Neal, Henry, and Lia would eat.

Lia, Henry, and Neal got everything set up while Emma walked back.

"So," Neal said, once they were all settled. "How are you guys today?"

"Good," Lia mumbled.

"Yeah," Henry muttered.

Neal nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. This was going to be harder than he thought. He thought of what to say, but came up with nothing.

After a few moments of silence, Lia said, "So…" she thought of what to say, but couldn't think of what to say. She blushed. "Sorry."

Neal let out a small chuckle. "It's fine, Lia. I can't think of what to say either."

Lia smiled at him. "Thanks."

Neal nodded. "What grade are you two in?"

"5th," Lia said. "We're in the same class. Mary Margaret is our teacher."

Neal smiled. "That's good."

They fell into another awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Do you like the food?" Neal asked, awkwardly.

They nodded and continued eating.

Lia finally got the courage to ask, "What have you been doing the past eleven years?"

Neal knew this question was coming. "Uh…" he went on and explained everything that he told Emma except the part about Tamara.

Lia and Henry nodded and went back to eating.

Neal couldn't help but be happy. He had two amazing children.

"Um… Neal?" Henry spoke up. "W-why did you leave us?" Henry was staring down at his sandwich.

Neal also knew this was coming and he was not happy about explaining it, but he knew that they deserved to know. "Well, when your mother told me she was pregnant, I was over the moon. I was so happy, but I quickly realized that it was too soon. We were struggling with money and had only been married a month." He paused and took a deep breath. "And… I didn't really want a baby."

He looked at the twins and saw that they were both looking down. "I didn't want to end up like my father."

Lia looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, my father wasn't necessarily a good person. He was greedy and selfish, but he wasn't always like that. He used to be kind and caring and loving, but he was also a coward. I was okay with that, though. I loved him. My mother loved him. We were a happy family. One day my dad got offered a job at a major company. My parents were so excited. So when my dad came home with a happy expression on his face, my mom thought he got the job. It turns out that he turned it down because he would hardly see us. He claimed he did it for the good of our family, and I believed he did, but my mother was furious. She said that we could've had a better life, but my dad didn't agree. So they got in a lot of fights. One morning I woke up and I heard crying. I went downstairs and saw my dad sobbing on the couch. I asked him what was wrong. He said that my mom was in the hospital after being hit by a car. She had stormed out of the house after a fight with my dad and wasn't paying attention to anything. After she was in the hospital for a few weeks, she was able to go home. When she got home… something went wrong and she… she died." Neal let out a small sob. A few tears fell down his cheek.

He felt two sets of arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes and saw that Lia and Henry were hugging him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around them and they stayed that way for a while.

* * *

Emma smiled. She and the rest of the adults had watched Lia and Henry hug Neal.

Emma rested her head on a Killian's shoulder and he set his head on top of her's. He also had his arm around her waist.

Emma let out a breathe and Killian asked her, "You okay, love?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm just… happy. And Lia and Henry seem happy."

Killian nodded. "Aye, and so does Neal."

"Yeah."

"You sure you're okay, love? You don't sound okay."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just happy Neal found someone."

Killian pulled away and looked at Emma. "That's not it."

"Can we talk about it at home when we have more privacy?"

Killian looked over at Robin and Regina and saw that they were having their own conversation. He looked back at Emma. "They're not paying attention, love."

Emma looked down. "It's just… when Neal told us that his wife was pregnant…"

Killian nodded. "You realized that you don't want to wait to have a baby."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but I know you-"

Killian lifted Emma's chin so she was looking at him. "I am ready to start trying whenever you are ready."

Emma smiled and hugged Killian. "Thank you."

Killian rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

 **Please review!**


	18. Story

**Thank you all for the continuous support on this story!**

 **I don't own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

 **Story**

Lia and Henry pulled away from Neal and gave him an awkward smile.

Neal smiled at them. "Thank you."

They nodded and went back to eating their lunch. Silence fell over the group again, but it wasn't awkward. They were all thinking. No one was paying attention to anyone.

"So, I'm going to finish my story," Neal said. "After my mother's death, my father changed. He became overprotective. He became greedy and selfish, except when it came to me. Everything he did, he claimed he did for me. He went back to the company who offered him a job a few months before and got the job. He brought the company success. So we moved. We moved into a big house. My father said I could have all the friends over I wanted, and I did. He soon was offered to own the company because his boss had passed away, he took that job as well. He became obsessed with the power that he got with being the owner of a major company. He fired a lot of people, and a lot of them were my friends parents. So my friends hated my dad so they hated me. I begged my dad to quit, and after months of asking, he gave in. He said that if I could find him a job that still paid well, he would quit. So I did. We went and looked at the building it was at and the openings. That day, on the way home… my dad stopped somewhere and I didn't know what place it was. He was inside for about 30 minutes. When he came back, there was a lady following. He told me to get out the car and he handed me a suitcase. He told me that he loved me and that this was for my own good. He was sending me into the foster system. I knew he was doing it so he wouldn't have to give up his job. So… I guess that when Emma told me she was pregnant, I was worried I would turn up like him. I'm so sorry I left." Neal started to cry again, but Lia and Henry hugged him, calming him down.

"It's okay… Dad," Lia said. She knew Killian would be a little jealous, but Neal was her birth father.

Neal smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Lia smiled.

Soon, they pulled away from each other. Neal started telling them funny stories from his childhood and they all had an amazing time.

* * *

Around 2:00, Neal, Lia, and Henry packed up and walked over to the other adults.

"We are ready to go," Lia said.

Emma finished folding up the blanket and smiled. "Alright. We are to."

Lia and Henry hugged Neal.

"Bye, Dad," Lia said.

"Bye, Lia."

"See ya, Dad," Henry said.

"Bye, sport." Neal ruffled Henry's hair.

They pulled away and smiled.

"When are we going to see you again?" Lia asked.

Neal looked at Emma who was smiling. He looked back at his kids. "I don't know, but hopefully soon."

They smiled and walked back to their other parents. Emma walked up to Neal.

She smiled. "Did they have a good time?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah. They did."

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

Neal looked at her. "For what? Interrupting your life?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "No. For I guess… showing up for Henry and Lia."

Neal smiled. "Yeah. Anytime."

Emma gave him a soft smile. She could tell that Neal was hoping to be able to see their kids on a regular basis. "Listen, Neal-"

"I know, Em. You guys probably don't want me to see our kids all the time, and I'm not asking for that. I just want to be able to see them once in awhile."

"Neal…"

"You can have as much time as you want to think about it." He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Emma. "This is my phone number." Emma was about to interrupt but Neal kept talking, "I'm not trying to win you back. It's just so you can contact me if you allow me to so our kids. And I'll be here for two more days."

Emma nodded and put the paper in her pocket. "Okay. Well, I have to go. It was… nice seeing you."

"You to, Em."

Emma smiled and walked towards her car. Killian and Lia were already there, waiting.

"Hey," Killian said as Emma sat down. "You okay?"

Emma nodded. "I'll tell you about it when we get home."

Killian nodded and started the car.

* * *

The whole way home, Lia was talking about her lunch with Henry and Neal. She went on and on about how nice her dad was.

Every time Lia called Neal "Dad", Emma could tell that Killian didn't like it. He would tighten his grip around the wheel and he fought back a scowl. Emma would put her hand on Killian's arm to comfort him, but it didn't do much to comfort him.

When they got home, Lia got out happily and skipped inside.

"She seems happy," Killian said, trying to sound normal.

Emma looked at him. "Killian, let's go inside and talk about this."

Killian nodded and they headed inside.

* * *

When they got inside, Lia was watching TV so they just headed into their room.

"What's going on, Killian?" Emma asked once they were in their room.

Killian took his jacket and shoes off. "Nothing." He sat down on the bed.

Emma looked at him as she took her jacket and shoes off as well. "Come on, Killian." She sat down next to him. "I saw what you were like when Lia called Neal 'Dad'. What's going on?"

Killian looked down. "It's just… I liked being Lia's only dad. Just… when she started calling Neal 'Dad'... it just means… I'm not going to ever be her real dad. I'm not the one who is going to help her with her homework, I'm not the one who-"

Emma put her hand on Killian's cheek. "Hey, hey. Don't say that. You will always be Lia's dad. It might not be biologically, but it doesn't have to be. And Neal isn't going to be here 24/7. You can still do everything with Lia that a regular dad would."

Killian nodded. "I hope."

Emma shook her head. "Don't hope. You need to know."

Killian shrugged. "I don't know, Emma. We'll see. Now, tell me about your talk with Neal."

Emma was about to protest but she really wanted to talk to Killian about what Neal said. So she did. "Well, he said he wants to be able to see Henry and Lia. So he gave me his phone number…" She paused to see Killian's reaction to that.

Killian clenched his fist, but kept a straight face.

Emma laughed a little, but then continued, "He said to call him when I made a decision. He said he's going to be here for two more days."

Killian nodded. "What do you think?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I want Lia to be able to know her birth father, but I don't want to see Neal."

Killian nodded. "I understand. Why don't we talk to Regina and Robin about what they think and then we will decide?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Emma and Killian exited their room, ready for a movie night with Lia. They walked to the couch and saw Lia fast asleep.

Emma smiled. "I don't want to wake her up."

Killian nodded in agreement. "We won't." Killian walked over to her and put one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Then, he lifted her up. She leaned into his chest.

Emma smiled at him.

Killian carried Lia to her room. He moved the blankets with his foot and put Lia in the bed. He then covered her with blankets.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lia. Have a nice nap."

"I love you, too, Dad," Lia mumbled.

Killian smiled and walked out.

* * *

"She's fast asleep," Killian explained, sitting on the couch next to Emma. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"Thank you," Emma mumbled.

"It looks like you're about to pass out, love."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I know it's only 3:30, but…"

Killian nodded. "You can take a nap. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Emma shook her head. "No. I only want to take a cat nap."

Killian shook his head. "No, love. You need to rest."

Emma smiled.

After a few minutes, Killian could hear Emma's steady breathing. He smiled. He leaned his head back and copied his wife, he fell asleep.

 **I loved writing Neal's backstory! It was so fun to come up with something it! Please review!**


	19. Breakfast

**Hey, sorry about not updating last week, I wasn't feeling well, but here's a chapter!  
As always, I am so thankful for all the follows, favorites, reviews, and reads this story has gotten!  
I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

 **Breakfast**

"Killian! Wake up!" Emma yelled, shaking Killian's shoulders.

Killian groaned. "Five more minutes, love?"

Emma shook her head. "It's 8:00! You were supposed to wake me up after 15 minutes!"

Killian nodded. "Oh yeah. Well, I fell asleep."

"Yeah, I can see that. Come on. Let's eat. Lia is probably starving." Emma stood up and walked towards Lia's room.

She opened the door and smiled. Lia was still fast asleep. The blankets for only covering half of her and she was curled up in a ball. Emma walked over to her side and knelt down. She kissed Lia's forehead. "Hey, Lia. It's time for dinner."

Lia turned and faced Emma, her eyes opened a little bit. "What time is it?"

"8:00."

"Why are we eating so late?"

Emma sighed. "Because I fell I asleep and I told Killian to wake me up in a few minutes, but he fell asleep."

Lia laughed. "That sounds like something Dad would do."

Emma laughed and nodded. "Yeah." She stood up. "Okay, get up and come eat."

Lia sat up. "What's for dinner?"

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea."

Lia laughed and Emma walked out. Emma walked over to the couch to see Killian had fallen back to sleep. Emma laughed and grabbed a pillow off the couch. She smacked Killian's chest with the pillow and shouted, "Wake up!"

Killian groaned. "Sorry, love, but no can do."

Emma smacked him again with the pillow. "Come on!"

Killian shook his head. "I said no."

Emma laughed again. "Fine. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Killian's eyes shot open. "You would curse me to sleep on this all night?"

Emma nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Killian jumped off the couch and helped Emma make dinner.

* * *

That night, Emma sat in bed while Killian was in the bathroom. Emma had her phone in one hand and the paper with Neal's phone number on it in the other. She didn't know what to do.

"Did you call Regina?" Killian asked, walking into the room.

Emma shook her head. "No."

Killian sat down next to her. "Maybe you should."

Emma nodded. "I know." Emma scrolled through her contacts and called Regina.

 _Hello?_ Regina asked into the phone.

"Hey, Regina. It's Emma. I need to talk to you and Robin. It's about Neal."

There was a silence. Then, _We will be at your house at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Is that okay?_

Emma nodded. "Yes."

 _Okay, great. See you then._ Regina hung up.

Emma put her phone down and sighed.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked.

Emma laid down on her back, her feet still hanging over the edge. "Regina and Robin are

going to be here tomorrow at 10."

Killian nodded. "Okay. I'll be here. I don't have work tomorrow."

Emma nodded.

"Are you okay, love?" Killian asked, concern in his voice.

Emma nodded.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Emma nodded, again.

Killian smiled. He leaned down and kissed Emma. When he pulled away, Emma asked, "What was that for?"

Killian shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to get you to tell me the truth."

Emma laughed.

Killian smirked. "Is that a 'yes, I will tell you the truth' laugh?"

Emma nodded and sat up. "It's just that… I really hope Regina and Robin let Henry see Neal, not permanently. Just… once in awhile. I know Henry wants to get to know him."

Killian nodded. "What about Lia?"

Emma looked at him. "What about her?"

"Are you going to let her see Neal?"

Emma nodded. "I think it would be good, but what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. She's your daughter."

Emma frowned. "Killian, she's also your daughter. You know that."

Killian nodded. "Yes, I know. But I'm not her real father."

"Killian, we talked about this already. Just because you're not her birth father, doesn't mean you're not her father."

Killian looked at her. "I know."

Emma smiled. "Now, let's go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow to make sure the house is clean."

* * *

Emma opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arm out to feel the other side. It was empty. Emma turned her head and saw that Killian wasn't there. She looked at her alarm clock that read _9:30._

"Crap," Emma said. She hurried out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she was finished, she got changed and then ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Killian!" she yelled.

"What is it, love?" Emma heard a voice say from the kitchen.

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Killian shrugged. "You looked so peaceful, so I didn't. I cleaned the house though and made breakfast."

Emma smiled and sat at the table. "Thank you. Where's Lia?"

"She's in her room."

Emma nodded and walked up to Lia's room.

Emma knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" There wasn't an answer. Emma knocked again, but she was met with more silence. Emma put her ear up to the door and heard muffled crying.

Emma stepped back. What should she do?

Emma decided to go in. She opened the door quietly, Lia didn't seem to notice. Lia was laying on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. She was crying

Emma sat next to Lia on the bed and started rubbing her back. "What's wrong, Lia? What happened?"

Lia shook her head and continued crying.

Emma knew not to push her so she just sat and rubbed her back. "Henry is going to be here soon. Do you want to talk to him?"

Lia shook her head and sat up. "No."

Emma looked at Lia. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was wet with tears. Emma did the only thing she thought she could do. She pulled Lia into a hug.

Lia hugged Emma back and continued crying.

Emma rubbed Lia's back. "What happened? You went to bed so happy last night."

Lia hugged Emma tighter. "Please don't leave me."

"Oh, Lia. I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise that I will never leave you, ever again."

Lia smiled. "I love you."

Emma smiled. She knew Lia has said it before, but she didn't do it to often. "I love you, too."

They sat in that hug for a few more moments, until Lia pulled away.

"I had a dream," Lia said, looking down at her hands, "that… you and Dad sent me back into the foster system because you thought that I was a…a… disappointment.

Emma immediately pulled Lia back into a hug. "You are _not_ a disappointment. You are anything but a disappointment."

Lia nodded. "Thanks."

They heard a knock on the downstairs door and, a few seconds later, a few voices.

"They're here," Emma said.

Lia pulled away. "Let's go."

Emma nodded. "Killian has breakfast downstairs."

Lia nodded. "I'll get dressed and then come down."

* * *

"Regina! Thanks for coming!" Emma said as she entered the living room.

Regina smiled. "Of course."

Emma looked over at Henry and hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"Good! You?" he asked.

"I'm doing great."

Henry nodded. "Where's Lia?"

"She's getting changed, then we'll all eat breakfast."

Henry smiled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Henry, mind your manners," Regina said.

"It's fine," Emma said. "And we're having pancakes."

Henry smiled. "Sounds awesome."

Emma nodded. She looked at the stairs and saw Lia heading down.

Lia smiled and walked over to everyone and stood next to Emma. "Hi, Henry."

"Hey," Henry said. "You okay?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Breakfast is ready!" Killian called from the kitchen. Everyone smiled and headed towards the table.

Each seat had a plate, a fork and knife, a napkin, and a cup. In the middle of the table, there was a plate filled with pancakes, a jug of orange juice, a jug of apple juice, and a jug of water. There was also a container filled with syrup, a container of whip cream, a bowl filled with strawberries, and a container of butter.

Regina smiled. "When you said we were going to have breakfast here, I wasn't expecting a feast." She laughed.

Robin smiled. "Yeah. You guys went all out."

Emma laughed. "This was all Killian's idea, not mine. Thank him."

They smiled at Killian.

"Gratitude is not in order. We are family now, so we need to act like it," Killian said, smiling.

They all laughed and everyone took a seat. Emma and Killian sat by each other, Regina and Robin sat across from them, and Henry and Lia sat between the two couples. They all started dishing their food and eating.

"So," Regina said, after everyone had their food on their plates. "Me and Robin were thinking that we start the partial custody thing as soon as possible. So, whenever you two are ready."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. Killian and I will take Henry shopping in a couple days so we can find stuff for his room."

Henry smiled.

"Sounds great," Robin said. "We just need to figure out how we're going to split the time without having to go to court."

"Yes," Regina said. "I don't think anyone wants to go to court."

Emma nodded. "You got that right, but we will eventually have to go to the courthouse and make it official just in case there is ever some emergency."

Regina nodded. "Yeah."

There was a silence that filled the room.

"How are we going to split it up?" Killian asked.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know, but let's worry about that after we figure out this Neal situation."

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	20. Discussion

_Chapter Twenty_

 **Discussion**

Emma nodded. As much as she wanted to figure out the custody arrangement, she knew they had to deal with Neal first. "Neal said that he is leaving tomorrow. But, he gave me his phone number so we don't have to rush."

"Do we still get to see Neal?" Henry asked.

They all looked at him.

"Henry and Lia," Emma began. "Why don't you guys go finish eating in the living room?"

Lia and Henry nodded and left to the living room.

Emma turned back and looked at Regina. "He wants to be able to see Henry and Lia still, and as much as I hate it, I think we should let him."  
"What?" Regain asked, trying to stay calm. "Emma, this is the man who left you while you were 3 months pregnant!"

"Shhh," Robin soothed. "Stay calm, we don't want the kids to hear us."

Regina nodded.

"Yes, I know, Regina. But I'm not doing this for Neal. I'm doing it for Henry and Lia. They both, obviously, still want to see Neal, so I think we should make that happen," Emma explained. "As much as I hate it."

"How much time are we talking about?" Regina asked. "How long will Neal see the kids at one time?"

"I'm not saying he gets partial custody. I am completely against that, but I think if Neal came and got to visit a few times a year, then it would be okay," Emma said.

Robin nodded. "I like that idea."

Regina nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Emma nodded. "Good. I was thinking that Neal can come visit the day before Father's Day, that way Neal can spend Father's Day with his wife and kid and we can spend Father's day with our families, but Henry and Lia can still celebrate Father's Day with Neal."

Regina and Robin both nodded.

"Sounds good," Regina said.

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. "Are you okay with that?"  
Killian nodded. "Aye, we talked about this already, I'm good with whatever you decide."

Emma smiled and looked back at Regina and Robin. "I was also thinking that on Neal's birthday, he can visit if he wants to."

Regina and Robin nodded.

"I was also thinking that Neal can come spend a day with the kids around Christmas time, not on Christmas, but a week or two before."

Regina and Robin nodded.

"Also, maybe a week after Henry and Lia's birthday he can come spend the day with them and also a few days in the summer, is that okay?"

"As long as Henry is happy, then we are to," Regina said.

Emma smiled. "So I guess that's settled. Now we just have to figure out the exact dates and then make it official by going to the courthouse."

They all nodded and started discussing the dates and times.

* * *

"Henry?" Lia asked Henry while they ate their breakfast in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that they're going to let us see Dad?"

Henry set his empty plate on the coffee table. "I don't know, honestly. But I think that our parents are thinking about what would be best for us."

Lia put her plate down and suddenly stood up. "The best thing for _us,_ would be to see Dad, Henry! Don't you want to see Dad?"

"Of course I do, Lia." Henry stood up. "I want to see him as much as you do-"

"Do you, really?"

Henry was confused by her question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really want to see Dad as much as me? You grew up with a family Henry! A family who loved you! I grew up going from foster home to foster home because no one wanted me! And now I finally found a family who cares about me and then I find out that my best friend is my twin brother and that my birth father wants to get to know me after 11 years! So do you really want to see him as much as I do?"

Henry stood there, shocked by Lia's sudden outburst of anger.

Lia had tears running down her cheeks. "Tell me Henry! Do you?"

The adults came rushing in, confused by the yelling. When they saw what was going on, Regina and Robin ran over to Henry while Killian and Emma ran over to Lia.

"What's going on, Henry? Are you okay?" Regina asked.

Still confused with what happened, Henry shook his head. "I don't know."

Emma and Killian guided Lia upstairs to her room.

"Lia, are you okay? What happened?" Emma asked as soon as Killian closed the door. Emma reached out for Lia's hand when she saw Lia crying.

Lia yanked her hand away. "Don't!"

Emma was startled at Lia's anger. She didn't know what to say.

"Lia!" Killian exclaimed. His voice softened. "What's wrong?"

Lia was shocked by Killian's yelling, he never yelled.

"What happened, Lia?" Killian walked closer to her. "You can tell us."

Lia shook her head.

Killian reached his arm out and Lia ran into his arms. She started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Killian just rubbed her back and soothed, "Shh, it's okay," over and over again, trying to calm Lia down.

Emma stood by, not knowing what to do. She didn't know that if she hugged Lia, if Lia would pull away, but Emma decided to take that risk. She knelt down next to Lia and Killian and wrapped her arms around them. She rubbed Lia's back.

After a few minutes, Lia finally started to calm down. She relaxed against Killian and took long, deep breaths.

Lia pulled away. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, Lia. We just want to know what happened," Emma said, soothingly.

Lia shrugged. "I don't know. I just… kind of… well, I snapped."

"Why?" Killian asked.

Lia shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess I was just," she whispered, "jealous."

"What?" Emma asked, not hearing the end of Lia's sentence.

"Jealous," Lia said a little louder.

"Jealous? Of who?" Emma asked, confused.

"Of Henry."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Just… he said he wanted to see Neal as much as me and then it hit me. Henry grew up with a family, a mom and a dad that loved him. I just… he doesn't understand. He kept saying he did, but he doesn't!" A tear rolled down her cheek and Lia started to breathe more heavily.

"Hey," Emma said, putting her hand on Lia's shoulder. "It's okay. You have a mom and a dad now, Killian and me."

Killian smiled and nodded, he took Lia's hand. "And we're here for you now and we love you."

Lia smiled and jumped on her parents, wrapping her arms around the necks, hugging them.

Emma and Killian were startled at first, but immediately wrapped their arms around Lia's waist.

Lia smiled. "I love you, guys, so much. Please don't send me back into the foster system." Lia felt Emma and Killian's grip tighten around her.

"We're never leaving you," Emma assured. "I promise."

"As do I," Killian added.

Lia tighten the hug. "Thank you."

* * *

Emma, Killian, and Lia walked down the stairs, into the living room and saw Regina, Henry and Robin on the couch. Henry had a sad face, but Regina and Robin were trying to make him smile.

Henry looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Regina and Robin looked up to.

"Lia, why don't you and Henry talk? Killian and I need to talk to Regina and Robin," Emma said.  
Lia nodded and walked towards the couch. Regina and Robin got up and followed Emma and Killian into the dining room.

Lia sat next to Henry and sighed, "I'm sorry, Henry."

"Why did you yell at me?" Henry asked.

Lia looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I just… I just didn't believe that you wanted to see Dad as much as me. It's just… you've grown up with a family and I haven't. I just thought… I thought that you didn't really care about seeing Dad because you already have a dad that you were close to."

Henry looked over at Lia. "Lia, I know you had a rough childhood, and your life is still pretty rough, but I am here for you. If you need anything, tell me and if I do something wrong, tell me."

Lia smiled and hugged Henry. "Okay, I will."

* * *

"So," Regina said, once all the adults were seated. "What's going on?"

"Well, Lia got jealous that Henry grew up with a family and she couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry," Emma explained.

Regina shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry. It's fine."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. So, now… should I call Neal and tell him to meet us at Granny's for lunch?"

Regina nodded. "That's probably the best idea."

Emma nodded. "Alright, I'll let you guys go so you can have the next couple hours to yourselves."

Regina shook her head. "We'll go as soon as that table is clean and we're helping."

Killian shook his head. "No, it's fine, Regina. We can clean it up."

Robin shook his head. "Nope, sorry, mate. You can't clean this mess up with just the two of you."

"We'll get Lia to help us," Emma said.

"No you won't!" they heard Lia yell. They turned and saw Henry and Lia running up the stairs, laughing like maniacs.

The adults laughed and started cleaning up the table.

 **Yeah, I know. It was a little dramatic between Henry and Lia, but I felt like it had to be said, and I also love writing Emma-Killian-Lia scenes. :)**


	21. Tamara

_Chapter Twenty-one_

 **Tamara**

After Regina, Henry, and Robin left, Emma had phoned Neal and got him to meet them at Granny's at 12:30. It was now 12:00 and Emma was worried that she wouldn't be able to tell Neal about the visitation days.

"Love, you alright?" Killian asked his wife as she paced around the living room while he sat on the couch.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

Killian stood up. He went and stood in front of Emma and put his hands on her arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "I said nothing."

Killian pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong, Emma? I know when something's bothering you."

"Killian… I just… what if Neal gets mad that he gets so few days to be with Henry and Lia? What if he tries to get custody of-?"

Killian pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, that's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Killian."

Killian smiled and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and then pulled her into another hug.

"Mom! Dad! We need to go!" Lia yelled, running down the stairs.

Emma and Killian pulled away.

Emma laughed. "Lia, it's 12:05. We don't need to leave for another 20 minutes."

"Can we just go? Please? Henry said he was going to be there early," Lia begged.

Killian laughed. "Alright, fine. Get your shoes on."

"They are! I'll be in the car!" Lia ran to the garage, grabbing a jacket on her way out.

Emma laughed and looked at Killian. "She has you wrapped around her finger. You know that, right?"

"She does not!" Killian defended.

Emma laughed and put a hand on Killian's shoulder. "Keep thinking that, buddy." Then she laughed and walked out to the car.

* * *

Killian had barely parked the car when Lia had ran out of the car and into Granny's.

"Why is she so excited?" Emma laughed.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing we'll find out when we get inside," Killian explained.

Emma nodded and the two got out of the car and headed up the stairs.

When they entered Granny's, Emma and Killian saw Lia, Henry, Regina, and Robin in a booth and saw Neal in the back.

"I'm going to go talk to Neal," Emma said.

"I'm coming with you," Killian insisted.

Emma shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"No, Swan, I'm coming. You're telling Neal about the visitation days, so I'm coming."

Emma smiled and the two headed over to Neal.

"Hi, Neal," Emma said, sitting across from Neal. Killian sat down next to Emma.

Neal looked up at her and smiled. "Hi."

Emma leaned back and crossed her arms. "We decided the dates that you can see Henry and Lia on."

Neal smiled and nodded. "What are they?"

Emma explained the dates.

When she was finished, Neal smiled. "Thank you so much, Em!"

Emma smiled. "We're going to the courthouse tomorrow afternoon to make it official, so you need to be there at 12:00, sharp."

Neal nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to Tamara." Neal looked behind him and called, "Tamara!"

A woman wearing a plaid shirt and jeans came over and sat by Neal. The woman smiled. "Hi, I'm Tamara."

Emma didn't know what to say. She did not expect to meet Neal's new wife and she didn't want to. This was really awkward. Emma put on a fake smiled and said, "Um… hi. I'm Emma Jones, Neal's-" she paused, then said, "Nevermind."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand.

Tamara smiled. "It's fine. I know who you are."

Emma smiled and nodded.

There was a silence the fell over them, then Killian decided to break the silence. "I'm Killian Jones, Emma's husband."

Tamara smiled at him. "Hi."

Killian nodded.

"Have you told Lia and Henry?" Emma asked.

"Have I told them what?" Neal asked.

Emma gestured towards Tamara and lowered her voice. "That you're married and are having another baby?"

Neal looked down. "No."

Tamara looked at Neal. "Neal, why didn't you tell them?"

Neal shrugged. "There wasn't ever a good time."

Tamara frowned. "Go tell them right now. I'll stay here."

Neal nodded and Tamara let Neal out of the booth. Emma and Killian got up and followed Neal over to the table where everyone else was.

Emma and Killian sat down next to Lia, while Neal stayed standing up.

"Neal has something to tell the kids," Emma said.

They all looked at Neal, waiting for him to say something.

Finally, Neal spoke up, "So, Lia, Henry… I didn't tell you everything about what happened in the past 11 years."

Lia nodded. "Of course you didn't. It was 11 years. We don't expect you to give us every detail."

Neal nodded. "Yeah, I know. But… this is something you need to know… 4 years ago… I met a woman named Tamara. I ran into her on my way to work… and, well… we're married now and we're expecting a baby." Neal looked at Tamara and she walked over. "This is my wife, Tamara."

No one said anything.

Lia just stared at Tamara. She has a stepmom? She didn't know what to think about this-

Lia's thoughts were interrupted by Emma saying, "This is Lia and Henry."

Tamara smiled at the twins. "Hello, I'm Tamara."

Neither Henry nor Lia said anything. They both just sat there, thinking about what to say.

Finally, Lia spoke up, "Hi, I'm Lia."

Tamara smiled. "Hi, Lia."

Lia nodded and looked back down at her hands.

"I'm Henry," Henry said.

Tamara smiled and waved. "Hi."

They fell into a very uncomfortable silence. No one knew what to say.

 _I'm going to have a little brother or sister?_ Lia didn't know what to do. What should she do? Lia stood up suddenly and ran outside, slamming the door behind her.

"Lia!" Emma called after her. She ran after her and Killian followed.

"Lia!" Emma called again when she got outside. Lia was running across the street and down the sidewalk at full speed. Emma ran after her and Killian followed. When they finally got caught up to her, Killian and Emma grabbed her arms and pulled her to a stop.

"Let me go!" Lia yelled. Tears had damped her face. She shook her head violently and tried to pull free from her parents grasp. "Please!"

"Lia, Lia," Emma said, putting a hand on Lia's cheek. Lia started to calm at her mother's touch. Eventually, after a few minutes, she had calmed almost completely down. She looked down. Emma and Killian pulled Lia into a hug and she gladly hugged them back.

"What's the matter?" Killian asked, rubbing Lia's back.

Lia shook her head. "It's just-" she pulled away, but still held Emma and Killian's hand "-I just found you guys and then I found my dad and then I found out I have a stepmom and _then_ I found out I am going to be a big sister. It's just… so much to take in."

Emma nodded. "I know, Lia. it's a lot to take in and I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Lia nodded. "I don't want to go back. Can we go home?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll just go tell them-"

Lia held Emma's hand tighter and shook her head quickly. "No, don't leave me."

Emma gave her a sad smile. "Okay. You and me will go in the car and wait for Killian while he tells everyone we're going home."

Lia nodded. "Thank you."

 **I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, there is one chapter left before the epilogue. Please review!**


	22. New Changes

_Chapter Twenty-two_

 **New Changes**

When they got home that afternoon, Lia went straight to her room.

Emma sighed. "Killian, what are we supposed to do?"

Killian looked at her with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Emma pulled her gaze away from the stairs and looked at Killian. "I mean… she can barely handle everything that's going on right now. How are we going to add another baby to the mix?"

"Wait… are you-?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm not pregnant, but we've been trying. I think we should stop because what if Lia gets even more upset?"

Killian rubbed Emma's arms. "I don't know, love. But if you want to stop trying, then we will."

Emma smiled a little. "Thank you. I just… I want to wait until everything has settled down."

Killian nodded. "Okay." He gave her a quick, reassuring kiss and smiled at her.

Emma smiled and then said, "I'm going to go check on Lia."

* * *

Lia was laying on her back on her bed with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. She was thinking, which is why she didn't hear Emma come.

"Hey, Lia," Emma said, sitting on the chair by Lia's desk.

"Hi, Mom."

"Are you doing okay?" Emma asked cautiously.

Lia shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Emma nodded. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Think, for now."

Emma smiled and stood up. "Okay, Killian and I will be downstairs if you need anything."

Lia nodded and smiled. She wasn't sure Emma was gone until she heard the door close.

* * *

The next month went by in a blink of an eye. Neal and Tamara had left to go home, Emma and Killian now had official partial custody of Henry (he would be at Emma's house every two weeks and could spend part of the holidays with her), they had made it official that Neal could visit Lia and Henry on the visitation days, and Emma and Killian found out some great news.

* * *

Emma sat on her bed with Killian next to her, rubbing her back.

"Killian, what are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"Are you happy about this?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Of course I'm happy. It's just… everything just settled down. Now it's

going to get hectic and it will be for the next 9 months."

Killian smiled. "I know, love. But I'm sure that Lia and Henry will be thrilled that they are getting a little brother or sister."

"But Neal and his wife are having a baby to! How do you think they'll react when they find out that they're not getting only one, but two siblings?"

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "They will be just fine. You can't be stressing yourself like this. It's not good for the baby."

Emma nodded. "I know. I'm just worried."

Killian rubbed her back. "It's okay."

Killian continued to rub Emma's back. Soon, Emma had fallen asleep in Killian's arms and Killian didn't have the heart to let her go.

* * *

"What's going on?" Henry asked Emma and Killian. Emma and Killian had called Lia and Henry into the living room so they could tell them the great new.

Emma gripped Killian's hand tighter. "We have great news."  
Lia smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, Killian and I found out yesterday and haven't told anyone, but… we're having a baby!" Emma smiled and so did Killian.

Lia and Henry sat there for a second and then smiles appeared on their faces.

They both got up and hugged Emma and Killian.

"This is awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

"I'm so happy!" Lia said.

Emma smiled. She was so happy and relieved that they were excited about this. "So… you're not mad?"

They pulled away, their expressions worried.

"Why would we be mad?" Lia asked.

"Well… Neal and Tamara are already having a baby…"

"Yeah," Henry said, "but we're never going to see that baby and-" Henry and Lia leaned in closer to Emma and Killian "-don't tell Neal and Tamara this, but… we like you guys more."

Emma laughed, as did Killian.

"I'm so glad," Emma said.

They all laughed.

That night, after dinner, they discussed names for the baby, whether it would be a girl or a boy, and what to put in the baby's room.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes the next morning and smiled. She was sleeping right next to Killian. One of his arms were around her shoulders and the other hand was resting on her hand on top of her stomach. Emma let out a breath. This is exactly where she wanted to be.

Killian woke next. He smiled down at his wife who was looking at her stomach. "Good morning, love."

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. "Morning."

Killian kissed her forehead. "How are you and the little one doing this morning?"

Emma laughed a little. "We're both good."

There was a loud _thump_.

Killian and Emma looked at each other. Then they smelt smoke.

They both jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

When they got there, they saw Henry and Lia making breakfast. Henry was picking up a pan and Lia was trying not to let the pancakes burn.

"What are you two up to?" Emma asked.

They both turned to look at her.

"Um… hi. Why are you guys still in your pajamas? Go get ready and then come back down," Lia explained.

Emma and Killian laughed and nodded and went back to their room.

"Come on, Henry. Get the table set. They won't be much longer," Lia instructed.

Henry nodded and did what Lia asked.

* * *

"What do you think they're up to?" Emma asked Killian. Emma was in their bathroom doing her hair and makeup while Killian was in their room getting changed.

"I have no idea, but I suspect that they didn't make us breakfast out of the kindness of their hearts." Killian chuckled.

Emma laughed. "You're probably right."  
Killian walked into the bathroom completely dressed. "Do they have school today?"

Emma shook her head. "Remember when we went to that assembly at their school yesterday?"

Killian nodded.

"Well, that was the last day of school."

Killian nodded. "I see."

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" they heard Lia yell up the stairs.

Emma and Killian laughed.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer," Emma said, turning around.

Killian nodded and they walked downstairs.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, follow me," Lia said once her parents reached the bottom of the stairs.

Emma and Killian nodded and followed Lia and Henry into the dining room.

"Please have a seat and enjoy your breakfast," Lia said.

The table was set for the four of them. Each plate had two semi burnt pancakes on them. Emma and Killian smiled and sat down.

"What's the occasion?" Emma asked.

"Well," Henry said once everyone had sat down. "Exactly a month ago… I started living with you guys every two weeks."

Emma smiled. "Oh yeah. And we have loved every moment since then."

Henry smiled. "Me too."

"Me three!" Lia added in.

"Make that four," Killian said, smiling.

They all laughed and enjoyed a semi burnt breakfast as a family.

 **Remember, next chapter is the epilogue! :)**


	23. Epilogue

**Alright everyone, last chapter! Enjoy!**

 _ **Epilogue**_

Emma woke up to a sharp pain. She let out a loud groan.

Killian woke up instantly and looked over at Emma. "What is it, love? Are you okay?"

Emma put her hands on her stomach and smiled a little. "The baby… it's coming."

Killian smiled. "Really?"

Emma groaned again. "Yeah, really. Call Regina. She needs to watch the kids."

Killian nodded and helped Emma up. He helped her out to the car and pulled out his phone and called Regina.

 _Killian, it's 2 am. What do you want?_ Regina's irritated voice asked.

"You need to come watch the kids. Emma has gone into labor."

 _Oh my gosh! I'll be right over!_ And she hung up.

Killian got in the car and started to drive off. "Regina's coming."

Emma nodded. "Hurry!"

"I'm going 5 over the speed limit."

Emma put her head back and put her hands on her stomach. Killian and Emma had

decided to not find out the gender of the baby. So they left the baby's room white, so that when it is born they can decorate it to match the gender of the baby.

They reached the hospital 5 minutes later.

Killian hurried out of the car and yelled for a nurse. He then helped Emma out of the car as a nurse ran over with a wheelchair. Killian helped Emma sit and the nurse guided them to the delivery room.

* * *

Lia woke up to the sound of the garage door closing. She sat up and turned on her lamp. She stood up and walked out of her room.

Lia walked over to Emma and Killian's room to see that it was empty. Thoughts about Emma and Killian abandoning her immediately filled her mind. She held back tears because she knew it wasn't true. She walked over to Henry's room and woke him up.

"Lia," Henry groaned. "It's, like, 2 in the morning."

"Mom and Dad aren't in their room."

Henry sat up. "What?"

Lia sniffled.

Henry turned on his lamp. "I'm sure there's a reason they're gone."

Lia nodded.

Then they heard the front door open and two set of feet walk inside.

Lia smiled and ran to the hallway. She ran down the stairs and turned the light on. Her smile faded when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hi, Regina and Robin," Lia said disappointedly.

"Lia, why are you up?" Regina asked, taking her shoes and coat off.

"I heard the garage door close and then I checked my parents room and… they're not there."

Regina smiled softly. "Get Henry. We need to tell you two something."

* * *

"Shh, Emma, shhh," Killian said gently as he stroked her back. "You're doing great."

Emma nodded and gripped Killian's hand harder. "You still want to stay?"

Killian smiled. "Of course I do. I'm never leaving you."

Emma smiled and let out another small groan.

* * *

"What is it?" Henry asked as him and Lia sat down on the couch.

Regina and Robin stood in front of them.

"Emma and Killian are at the hospital," Regina said. "Emma went into labor."

Henry and Lia burst into smiles.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Lia exclaimed.

Regina nodded.

"When do we get to see them?" Henry asked.

"Tomorrow," Regina said. "It's Saturday tomorrow so you don't have to wait until after school to see them. I'll call them in the morning. Now, you two need to get some sleep."

The twins nodded and jumped out of their seats. They shouted 'goodnight' and ran upstairs, talking a mile a minute.

"I'm so excited!" Lia said as they reached Henry's room. They both walked in and sat on his bed.

Henry nodded. "Same!"

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Lia asked.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know."

"I hope it's a girl. Neal and Tamara's baby is a boy so I want a baby sister."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, but Robbie is awesome." Robbie was Neal and Tamara's baby. His real name is Robert. He's two months old.

Lia nodded. "For sure."

The two started talking about what they thought the name would be and what stuff would be in the baby's room. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Okay, Emma. It's time to push," the doctor said.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." She gripped Killian's hand harder.

* * *

"Mr. Jones," the nurse said the next day. "You have visitors."

Killian grinned down at his baby. "Do you want to meet your family, little one?"

A second later, Lia and Henry walked in. Killian assumed Regina and Robin were waiting outside.

Lia and Henry smiled.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled.

Killian looked at Emma. "Morning, love." He stood up and kissed her forehead, then handed their baby to Emma.

Emma smiled. "Morning." She looked at her twins. "I'm guessing you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?"

Henry and Lia nodded.

Emma smiled. "She's a girl."

Lia squealed, "I knew it!"

Henry smiled. "Yes!"

Emma and Killian laughed.

"What's her name?" Lia asked.

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. "You want to tell them, or should I?"

"You, love. You did all the hard work on bringing her into this world healthy," Killian explained with a smile.

Emma smiled and looked at her daughter and the back at the twins. "Her name is Elizabeth Mary Jones."

Lia smiled and clapped. "I love it!"

"Me too!" Henry added.

"Why Mary?" Lia asked.

Emma looked down at Elizabeth. "Mary Margaret and David have been such a blessing in our lives." She looked back at Lia and Henry. "David helped bring Henry into my life and Mary Margaret helped Lia settle down at school. It just seemed… right." Emma shrugged.

Killian nodded in agreement and looked at the door. "Regina! Robin!"

A moment later, Regina and Robin entered the room.

Regina immediately smiled and rushed over to Emma and Elizabeth. "She is so adorable! What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Mary Jones," Emma said with a smile.

"That's so sweet."

Emma smiled. Her and Regina started talking a mile a minute about a baby shower.

Robin walked up to Killian. "Congratulations, mate."

Killian smiled. "Thanks."

Robin nodded.

"Can I hold her, Dad?" Lia asked.

Killian gestured towards Emma and Regina. "Ask your mother."

Lia nodded and looked at Emma. "Mom, can I hold Elizabeth?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

Lia went and sat on the chair right next to the hospital bed. Killian walked over and gently took Elizabeth from Emma's arm and then turned and put her in Lia's arms.

Lia smiled. "Hello, Elizabeth. I'm your big sister."

Emma grabbed her phone and took a picture of her two daughters. Emma smiled and relaxed.

A few minutes later, Henry held Elizabeth.

"Hi, Elizabeth. You're so small," Henry whispered.

Emma took a picture of them.

During the next half hour, Regina and Robin held Elizabeth.

* * *

When they got home that evening, they were met by a surprise.

"Mary Margaret! David!" Emma exclaimed as she entered her house. "What are you doing here?"

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged Emma. "We wanted to see you and the baby."

Emma smiled and pulled away. "I'm so glad you came by!" She hugged David.

"How are you feeling?" David asked as they pulled away.

Emma smiled. "Good."

"So," Mary Margaret said. "Where is she?"

"How did you know she was a girl?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I had a feeling."

Emma smiled and turned around to Killian who was holding Elizabeth. She carefully took her baby girl out of her carrier. She held her close and faced her friends.

Mary Margaret squealed. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

Emma handed Elizabeth to Mary Margaret. "Her name is Elizabeth Mary Jones."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "Mary? After…"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, after you."

Mary Margaret burst into tears. She handed Elizabeth to David and wrapped Emma in a hug. "Thank you. But why did you name her after me?"

Emma smiled. "You and David have helped me and Killian and the twins so much over the past year and we appreciate it." Emma pulled away. "We _really_ appreciate it."

Mary Margaret smiled and wiped her eyes. "No problem." She looked at her husband. "Isn't Elizabeth so cute?"

David nodded, not taking his eyes off of the baby. "She's so cute."

"She takes after her mother," Killian said, walking up to Emma and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Emma playfully hit Killian's chest. "Shut up, Jones."

Killian chuckled. "It's the truth."

They all laughed.

Emma turned around to see both Lia and Henry sitting on the couch like they were about to fall asleep. She turned back to face David and Mary Margaret. "Well, I have two 11 year olds who need to go to sleep so-"

"Oh my gosh!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Of course! You're probably super tired! We can leave. We'll see you tomorrow." And with that, David and Mary Margaret were out the door.

Killian kissed Emma's forehead. "Why don't you go up to bed. I'll get Lia and Henry to bed."

Emma nodded. "Thanks, Killian." She smiled at the baby in her arms and walked upstairs.

When Killian came back into the room, Emma had just finished getting changed into her pajamas.

"You ready to put our daughter to bed?" Killian asked.

Emma smiled. "She's so adorable. I don't want to let her out of my sight."

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. "Me neither, but you're exhausted and you need your sleep."

Emma leaned back. "I know."

They stood there for a few minutes until Emma pulled away and picked Elizabeth up off of the bed. She walked out of the room with Killian behind her.

They went to the nursery, which was just next to Emma and Killian's room.

Emma kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

Killian kissed Elizabeth's hand. "Goodnight, little lass. Daddy loves you."

Emma smiled and gently laid Elizabeth down in her crib. Killian put his arm around Emma's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both watched as their baby girl fell asleep. They were in the exact place they wanted to be.

 **So that was the last chapter! I really hope you all have enjoyed this story. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **I have loved reading the nice reviews and PMs. Thank you to everyone who did that! It really makes my day.** **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, and this fan fic! :)**

 **I hope you're all content with the way I ended it.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
